


No Day But Today

by JetGirl1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Modern AU, Rent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"December 24, 1996 Eastern Standard Time, New York City... From here on in I shoot without a script, see if anything comes of it, stead of my old shit," Marius sighed as he panned is camera around the apartment.</p><p>Just how do you measure a year in the life of your friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Here on In Shoot Without A Script

**Author's Note:**

> A RENT AU that for the most part will follow the plot line of the musical RENT but will definitely have some deviations as well. This is my first story here but certainly not my first fanfic, please enjoy!

New York City  
December 25, 1996

The winds blew harshly outside, not that it made much difference in the old music publishing factory that was located on Avenue B, a slight remnant of tin-pan alley. Inside the building had been turned into apartments and was inhabited by a large number of bohemians, starving artists and even a few activists. On the top floor resided Marius Pontmercy, an aspiring filmmaker and currently unemployed. One of his roommates was a young man by the name of Alex Enjolras, also a former student of NYU, political science major and activist. The other roommate was a boy from the Bronx by the name of Tony Courfeyrac, he had tried his hand at John Jay College of Criminal Justice before he decided that he loved his guitar more, he was not from what might be considered a well off family, and they were not poor either, but he knew his family needed the money more than he did and was excited to make his mark on the world in his own way. Enjolras and Marius on the other hand had both been disowned by their families and as a group of friends they decided to quietly celebrate the holidays together in their apartment.

“What are you scribbling over there?” Marius called from where he lay on the couch fiddling with the antiquated camera that had once belonged to his father before he died. Next to him was Courfeyrac who was busy tuning his acoustic guitar which seemed to be rebelling against him no matter what he did.

Enjolras said nothing as he continued to scribble into a spiral bound notebook.

Marius smirked slightly as he cranked up his camera and started walking towards the table where Enjolras was working, “Close up on Alexandre Enjolras, professional activist who fights for social justice, civil rights and animal welfare,” as he spoke Enjolras rolled his eyes, mostly because both of them knew that the camera did not pick up sound. “Tell us Alexandre, what acts of treason are you committing against the country today?”

Enjolras was now glaring directly and Marius and his camera, “I am not committing acts of treason-”

“Wait the phone is ringing,” Marius quickly shut off his camera as they screened the call.

“Speak...” their answering machine played.

“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire-”

“It's Ferre!” Marius exclaimed, “hey!”

“Let me talk to him!” Courfeyrac hollered.

“Alex picked up the phone?” Combeferre replied with a slight chuckle.

“What? No it's me, Marius!” Marius replied.

“Okay, throw down the key, it's freezing out here!” Combeferre answered.

Marius took his key, walked out onto the fire escape where he saw Combeferre standing at the pay phone just below, he let the keys fall to Combeferre and he ducked back inside and shut the window and picked up the phone, “Sorry if we disappoint, it isn't much warmer in here.”

“That's okay, it's still the loft,” Combeferre replied then there was a pause, “I've gotta-” the phone went dead.

Marius looked at it in confusion, “What just happened?”

Enjolras just shrugged his shoulders and went back into his work, Marius slowly put the phone back on the cradle and looked at it for a few seconds, it started ringing again and instead of screening the call he picked it up and put it on speaker.

“Combeferre is that-”

“Ho, ho, ho boys.”

“Parnasse!” Marius practically dropped the phone, “shit.”

“Hey, guys just wanted to let you know I'll be swinging by your place to pick up the rent,” Montparnasse replied in a cool tone.

“What rent?” Marius replied.

“This past years rent which I let slide,” Montparnasse continued in his cool manner that was increasingly more and more annoying.

“Let slide, come on man we've been living here rent free,” Marius argued, “you said we are as good as gold, ever since you bought the building when were roommates?”

“Remember you lived here,” Enjolras' voice cut through on the conversation.

“Yeah, you really think I could forget that? It was like living in bedlam,” Montparnasse laughed, “it was you guys, me, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Cosette... How is the drama queen?”

“She's performing tonight,” Marius replied.

“I know, you still her production manager?” Montparnasse asked.

Marius paused, this whole situation was still a bit of an open wound for him, “Two days ago I was bumped.”

“Well you two are still dating, right?” Montparnasse continued.

“Ehhhh... Last month I was dumped,” Marius replied.

“Are you serious?” Montparnasse laughed, “I never thought that I would see the day, so she got a new man?”

“Well no...” Marius was trying to contain his frustration.

“So what's his name?” Montparnasse asked.

“Musichetta,” Marius replied sheepishly.

“”Musiche- wait do you mean- Cosette...” Montparnasse broke down laughing, “anyway rent is due or I will have to evict you, see you guys later tonight.” They were then left with a dial tone as Marius hung up the phone once again.

“You know Ferre should have been up here by now,” Marius muttered.

“Maybe he accosted a stranger into having a Socratic discussion,” Enjolras replied in his unchanging tone, he then was about to turn on the small desk light that he had on the table when the power went out. 

“Montparnasse is the biggest bastard I have ever met!” Marius shouted, “Ten bucks says that he did this.”

“Will you take a quarter, that's all I've got,” Courfeyac answered.

“I'm not even going to make a bet against you,” Enjolras replied.

From all around the building and out on the fire escapes they could hear their unknown neighbors shouting, swearing and cursing Montparnasse's name. What they didn't know was that on the street below Combeferre had not accosted some poor stranger into having a Socratic discussion, he had been mugged in the alley beside their building. At the other end of the alley closer to where it met with Avenue C was a young street performer who had been making use of a pickle tub as a part of his act, he hadn't gotten much today from the streets but that did not matter, due to some serendipitous moment earlier in the day this young man had no worries. Well, he did have no worries until he heard what sounded like coughing and hear muffled groans. Quickly he picked up his things and started to walk down towards the alley attempting to locate the injured person, he found them curled up by the wall.

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed, “are you okay honey?”

Combeferre groaned, “afraid so.”

“Did they get anything?” the street performer knelt down beside Combeferre.

“Didn't have anything for them to get, except my coat,” Combeferre grumbled as he pulled the remaining sleeve off his arm and threw it on the pavement.

The street performer pulled out towel from his bag and handed it to Combeferre, “By the way my name is Jehan.”

“Jehan?” Combeferre looked up at him and the light from the street light glowed around Jehan's head almost like a halo, he then proceeded to take the towel and dabbed at his wounds, “nice name.”

“Thanks,” Jehan's smile seemed to brighten his whole face, “what's yours?”

Combeferre inhaled, “Combeferre, Thomas Combeferre.”

Jehan then gently draped Combeferre's arm over his shoulder and tried to bring him to a standing position, “We'll get you back to my place and clean you up, and I've got a meeting in about an hour-”

Despite knowing that Jehan was doing what was best for him Combeferre protested, “But my friends are waiting, they must be worried sick!”

“You're cute when you blush,” Jehan smirked slightly, “don't they always say the more the merrier?”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up inside the loft the phone rang, “I guess we still have the phone lines, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing,” Marius commented as the call went to voice mail.

“Speak...”

“Marius? Marius, please pick up the phone, I have 'Chetta down at the space and she doesn't know what the hell she's doing-” Cosette's voice came through.

Marius sighed and picked up the phone, “Hey Cosette.”

“Hi baby! Can you please come down and help? Pretty please?” Cosette pleaded.

“Cosette, need I remind you that you fired me,” Marius replied.

“Sweetheart I know but that was before I realized 'Chetta is worthless in the performing arts, please come I'll be there,” Cosette continued.

Marius desperately wanted to say no but he had to admit that somewhere in his heart he still loved Cosette, “Fine,” he sighed, “I'll be there.”

“Thanks baby!” Cosette replied before hanging up the phone.

“Man, the girl has you w-i-p-e-d whipped!” Courfeyrac laughed and then a string on his guitar snapped, “Fuck!”

“I hate to break it to you Coufeyrac but you just spelled wiped, not whipped,” Enjolras commented offhandedly.

“Ignoring you and I'm gonna go down to the music store and see if I can get some new strings,” Courfeyrac replied as he put on his jacket and walked out the door.

Marius was putting on the blue and white striped scarf he had got from Cosette three years ago on his birthday, “I'm going to look for Combeferre, you going to be alright by yourself?” he asked.

“I'll be fine,” Enjolras replied, “I've got work to do, just go.”

“Alright,” Marius shrugged, “I'll be back soon, take your AZT.”

“Yeah okay,” Enjolras replied as Marius shut the large metal door behind him.

Enjolras was now alone in the apartment left with nothing but his dark thoughts of that horrible riot that had left him a broken man. It wasn't supposed to have happened that way, it wasn't even supposed to have been a riot, that was just what it had become and now his sister was dead. He had tried to protect her, he had stood in front of the gun and had taken the bullet for her, landing himself in the hospital, but Rory had still been killed. He had lost the passion and fire he once had about fighting the good fight, he no longer had Rory, the only person in his family who believed in him. That day he lost everything, and once he was in the hospital he lost even more. Hospitals were supposed to save your life but instead they had destroyed his own, one bad blood transfusion and now he was HIV positive. 

He put his head in his hands and sighed, but a knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. Enjolras got up to answer the door, "Goddamnit Pontmercy can't two of you leave without forgetting something?" He complained as he opened the door, but it wasn't Marius or Courfeyrac who stood there, it was a girl.

This girl was very skinny, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes and the shape of her face reminded him of Rory, the resemblance was rather uncanny.

"Hey man you got a light?" She held up a candle.

"I uhh..." Enjolras seemed stumped.

"Well?" She held up her candle higher.

Enjolras stepped back inside and went to go pick up a box of matches, when he turned around he realized she had followed him. He pulled out a match and struck it against the striker and it blazed forth with light which he transferred to the candle, "You're shivering.." Enjolras commented.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "My heat is out too, why are you looking at me that way? It's kinda weird," she laughed slightly.

"It's nothing, you just look like-" Enjolras noticed that she seemed to trip, he reached out and steadied her before she fell, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, "just one of those times where it's been hard to afford a weeks worth of Ramen, but everything is good now... You are still staring at me."

"N-nothing," Enjolras was getting a tad flustered, the resemblance was uncanny, "You just make me think of-"

"Say no more, that is the oldest line in the book and if you say I look like Marilyn Monroe I will have to slap you," she smiled, "so let's end the pain, who do I remind you of?"

"She died, it was my sister Rory," Enjolras replied.

"My candle went out," she interjected, "I'm sorry about you sister."

Enjolras sighed and said nothing as he lit the candle once again and silence fell between them, "Well?"

"Yeah... Ow!" The girl exclaimed.

"Did it burn you?" Enjolras asked.

"I've had worse, I'll be okay," she replied.

"Okay, goodnight," Enjolras shrugged.

"Well then goodnight," she replied and started walking out the door but she knocked again.

"Don't tell me it's out again?" Enjolras sighed.

"Well that and I dropped something," the girl admitted.

"Is it possible I've seen you somewhere else?"  Enjolras asked.

"Certainly, but I really need to find something before we get too cozy," she added a wink and then got on her hands and knees searching with the candle as her only light source.

"I'm trying to place you," Enjolras exhaled, "and so just don't know why I know you."

"Like your sister, we've been through this," the girl rolled her eyes and continued to search.

"Only when you smile but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else," Enjolras looked down at her.

The girl smiled mischievously, "Only if a nice boy like you spends your time at a place known as the Back Room, I work there as a dancer.”

“Yes, I remember now, a few of my friends took me there one night as a joke,” Enjolras, “if I recall correctly you were tied up?”

“It's a living,” the girl blushed slightly.

“I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs,” Enjolras smiled a little bit as well.

“Fuck off,” she replied harshly.

“So why do you work in a place like that,” Enjolras asked, “how old are you? Sixteen?”

“Nineteen, get it right,” the girl replied, “but I'm old for my age I was just born bad I guess,” she shivered involuntarily.

“Are you sure that you're okay?” Enjolras asked again, somewhere in his brain he was running through various symptoms that Joly had told him about and trying to see what was with this girl, “you seem like you're sweating, do you have a fever?”

The girl rolled up the sleeved of the oversized sweater she was wearing, “Yes, just a cold,” she shrugged.

Enjolras could see angry red track marks all up and down her arms, “You're a junkie.” It was then he realized what she was looking for.

“Am not,” The girl replied defensively.

“Really?” Enjolras cocked his head.

The girl gripped her arms, “Alright maybe I am, but you don't know what kind of a crap lif-”

“Is this-” Enjolras found a small plastic baggie on the ground and immediately stopped speaking, he quickly stuffed it into his own pocket. He figured he would just flush it down the toilet later, that would be a hell of a lot better than letting this girl have it.

“Did you find it?” The girl looked up at him.

“Nope,” Enjolras shook his head, “just some garbage on the ground, false alarm.”

The girl rolled her eyes, “Right, so you gonna light this damn candle or not?”

“Only if you quit blowing it out,” Enjolras smirked slightly.

“You think I'm doing this on purpose?” The girl raised an eyebrow.

“Who is to say you aren't?” Enjolras shrugged his shoulders, “anyway, you've used up the last of my matches.”

“Well isn't that a downright shame,” The girl laughed, “but I think that the moonlight is more than enough for us,” there was a mischievous sparkle in her brown eyes.

“I suppose you will be going since you don't need a candle anymore?” Enjolras asked calmly, in truth the muscles in his throat were tightening the way they did whenever any girl flirted with him. His sister used to make fun of him for that, before she well.

“Go? Why should I go?” The girl got closer to him and took his hand in hers.

“Y-your hands are cold,” Enjolras stammered.

“Your's too...” The girl laced her fingers in between his own, “big strong hands, almost like my father's...” The girl sighed and pressed herself close to him, “you know I've been here an awful long time and you still haven't told me your name.”

“E-enjolras,” Enjolras managed to choke out.

The girl ran her hands up and down his back, “Nice name Enjolras, almost regal,” she smiled, “very foreign.”

“Just a surname,” Enjolras spoke in a lower tone, the girl was gently swaying now, “a-and your name?”

“Nothing special,” The girl looked straight into his icy blue eyes, “but I guess if you ever come knocking you should just ask for Éponine.” Éponine winked and broke off her embrace, she then flashed a small plastic bag in front of his face, “good night sweet prince.” She then walked out of the apartment with a swing in her step.


	2. Today 4 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac and Marius return to the loft with Combeferre and a new friend in tow, Marius finally gets over to the performance space and meets someone he wished he hadn't and Eponine tries to brighten up Enjolras' Christmas. All's well that ends well, right?

Enjolras just stared at the closed door for a few minutes until it opened again, but it wasn't Éponine, Marius and Courfeyrac had returned.

“You won't believe who we found!” Courfeyrac practically ran into the apartment.

Enjolras snapped out of his trance like state, “Did you find Santa Clause?”

“Better than that,” Courfeyrac grinned like a maniac, “we found Combeferre!”

Combeferre entered looking a little worse for wear but there was a large smile plastered on the young philosopher's face.

“Enter Thomas B. Combeferre, our ex-roommate and local philosopher, and once under the influence of alcohol ran naked through Central Park,” Marius narrated as he had his camera poised on Combeferre who glared at him.

“I though we agreed that night was never to be spoke of again,” Combeferre spoke in a serious tone, “I come bearing gifts and this is the welcome I receive? Ridicule and a healthy dosage of silence?” He then turned to Enjolras, “Well?”

“Oh hi,” Enjolras waved slightly.

“Oh, hi,” Combeferre imitated, “Enjolras it's been seven months and that's the best you've got? Marius when is the last time this boy had something to drink?”

“It's Enjolras,” Marius shrugged his shoulders, “so probably never.”

“And that's why this is on me,” Combeferre pulled out a bottle of seemingly decent champagne, “there isn't a better way to celebrate the holidays.” He then continued to empty out the pickle tub he was carrying until Marius stopped him.

“Ferre where did you get all this?” Marius looked at him.

“I apparently have a guardian angel,” Combeferre smiled.

“Guardian angel?” Enjolras looked at the various items Combeferre had brought, “what do you mean by guardian-” he stopped as a woman entered the apartment. Actually it was a very attractive drag queen dressed up as what seemed to be Mrs. Clause?

“Hello boys!” The drag queen waved, “I would like to introduce myself, I'm Jeanne Prouvaire,” she blew a kiss at Enjolras.

“C-combeferre... Where did you... How did you...” Enjolras sputtered slightly.

“That is a story for another time,” Combeferre smiled.

“Oh darling, if you won't tell them I will,” Jeanne winked, she then sat on the couch beside Courfeyrac, “you are going to love this.” She withdrew a large amount of dollar bills and divvied it up between Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Marius, and Enjolras.

Marius made a quick count of the money he currently had in his hand, it was more than enough to cover a months rent, “Where did you get this.”

“Well that is an even more exciting story,” Jeanne smiled, “thankfully it all goes together nicely-”

Jeanne then went on to tell them about her escapade, apparently when she went about as Jehan she was a street performer and had been approached by a woman clearly of one of the upper echelons of New York society. The woman made a strange request, to help kill her neighbors dog, but in an indirect manner so that no one could be charged. She was going to pay handsomely but Jeanne refused, not being one to kill innocent animals but then the woman upped her price, Jeanne still refused on principle. The woman made and exorbitant offer that got Jeanne thinking, she said that she would go to the apartment to scope out the situation but she wouldn't immediately accept.

“This is insane,” Marius rubbed his forehead as Jeanne spoke in an animated fashion, “seriously.”

Jeanne continued with her story about how she arrived at the complex and the woman pointed up to one of the highest stories where sure enough the dog was barking loudly. Jeanne still wasn't sure she wanted to go through with the deal, “Come on dearie,” the woman turned to Jeanne, “all you are doing is drumming, that's all.” Jeanne then sat down and did her thing for a good hour or so and some strangers were kind enough to give up their spare change to her. Then the barking stopped, Jeanne looked up at the open window and the dog was no longer in sight, without investigating further she took the money and walked away.

“That's horrible and funny at the same time,” Courfeyrac laughed slightly.

“I still feel bad, I mean I don't know what happened to that dog-” Jeanne sighed.

“That dog deserves to burn in doggie hell,” Courfeyrac smiled, “now tell us how did you meet our friend 'Ferre?” 

“Well,” Jeanne smiled again, “I was out on the street just outside of here and heard someone coughing, someone had beaten the shit out of your friend here, so I took him home and cleaned him up and he insisted we come here.”

Outside the apartment they could hear someone singing on the street “Joy to the world-” the voice stopped and grew angry, “Hey bum! Yeah you move over! Get your ass off that Range Rover?”

“Parnasse,” Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Marius muttered in unison.

Marius ducked out onto the balcony, “You know that attitude towards the homeless is exactly what Cosette is protesting tonight.”

“Marius stop putting her on a frickin' pedestal,” Montparnasse shouted back up at him, “you and I both know she is protesting losing her performance space, not my attitude.” He looked around disgustedly at the dark and desolate street, “come down I want to talk to you guys.”

Marius sighed and went back inside, “His highness has requested for us to have an audience with him,” he rolled his eyes, “let's get this over with.” He zipped up his coat and grabbed his camera as everyone else shuffled out of the loft and down the three flights of stairs. As Marius walked down he noticed a girl peering out at them from her door, when they made eye contact she ducked inside and closed the door.

“For those of you who don't know,” Marius turned to Jeanne as they walked over towards Montparnasse, “This is Benoit Montparnasse the third, ex-roommate who married my cousin Adelaide Gillenormand of the Westport Gillenormands who I claim no affiliation with any longer. Parnasse bought this building and the lot next door from my Uncle Theodule Gillenormand and my Grandfather in hopes of starting a cyber studio.”

Montparnasse rolled his eyes, “You make it sound like I'm the devil, I'm only trying to help you guys.”

“By charging us money we don't have, on a loft we can't afford? You said we were good,” Enjolras spoke fiercely, “then again you had a heart once too.”

“Hey if we are going to talk about people having hearts you should look at yourself,” Montparnasse scoffed, “ever since that riot you've done nothing but sulk.”

Enjolras balled his fists angrily, Combeferre reached out and gently touched his shoulder, “He's not worth it.”

“Besides the East Village is soon going to be revitalized,” Montparnasse smiled.

“Sure, if building apartments that are so expensive us artists have one less place to live is called revitalizing,” Courfeyrac scoffed.

“Anyway before we can discuss that I have a little matter of a protest,” Montparnasse ignored Courfeyrac and turned his attention to Marius, “and I think you can help me there.”

“What do you mean?” Marius raised an eyebrow.

“Well it is Cosette,” Montparnasse shrugged, “perhaps you can persuade her to-”

“If you want her to stop so badly you should just call the cops,” Marius sighed, “there isn't anything I can do to stop her, we aren't dating anymore.”

“I did call the cops and they are on standby,” Montparnasse continued in his cool and calm tone, “but my investors-”

“You mean my grandfather,” Marius interrupted. 

“Would rather not drum up bad press and rather I handled this quietly,” Montparnasse straightened the lapels on his coat.

Enjolras had just about had enough of Montparnasse's crap, “You can't expect to quietly wipe out an entire tent city and then go and watch “It's A Wonderful Life” on T.V, it's not that simple.”

“You know a year ago you probably would have been all for this plan,” Montparnasse folded his arms across his chest, “to see this part of town grow from the hell hole it currently is.”

“I like this hell hole, thank you very much,” Courfeyrac interjected, “really gets the creative juices flowing.”

“You got that right honey,” Jeanne smiled at him.

“I still have my offer,” Montparnasse tried to reason with them one last time, “you stop Cosette or you are out of here and I don't give two shits where you go.”

“That boy could use some Prozac,” Jeanne smirked. 

“Well I gotta go help Cosette with her equipment, I said I would be there over an hour ago, she's probably going crazy,” Marius sighed.

“Marius you know you could have said no,” Courfeyrac added.

“I know it's just-” Marius grew flustered and his face was red.

“That's cute,” Combeferre smiled, “you still love her.”

“Well they did date through practically all of college,” Courfeyrac grinned.

“I'm going now,” Marius grabbed his coat and bag.

“Well Jeanne and I are going to Les Amis de l'ABC, it's a support group for people with AIDS,” Combeferre turned to Enjolras, “you should come too, it would be good for you.”

Enjolras snorted slightly, “Knock yourselves out.”

“Well Marius, Courfeyrac it's not just for those who are HIVpositive,” Combeferre turned to the others, “you can come to.”

“First I've got a protest to save,” Marius replied, “but perhaps I'll see you guys there?”

 

Marius walked down the stairs and outside to brave the cold New York air, he walked quickly to the performance space but with each step a knot grew in his stomach. It seemed to tighten and tighten to the point he almost felt somewhat ill.

"Oh god, why the fuck am I doing this..." Marius groaned as he stood outside the closed doors of the performance space. He lingered for a moment longer before pushing open the door, the only person there was a blonde woman in a pantsuit with her hair in a bun, she was kneeling next to a soundboard trying to wire the mics.

"Well that is not Cosette," Marius muttered, he then developed a sinking feeling in his stomach as he began to process who the woman was.

"Line in... Line out... Jesus, I went to Harvard for this?" The woman muttered.

Marius pointed his camera at himself (a rare sight), "Close in on Marius' nosedive, will he get out of here alive?"

"Who are you?" The woman stood up and glared at him.

Marius gulped slightly, "I-I'm Marius."

The woman shook her head, "I told her not to call you!"

"So you're Musichetta?" Marius asked.

"The one and only," Musichetta sighed.

"Cosette said she be here," Marius slowly approached the makeshift stage.

"Don't hold your breath," Musichetta groaned.

"This is so typical," Marius sighed, "anyway she said you needed help with the equipment?"

"I've hired an engineer," Musichetta replied coldly.

"This was a waste," Marius thought to himself as he began to walk away, "Well nice to have met-"

"Wait!" Musichetta called and laughed nervously, "he's three hours late."

Marius sighed and walked back towards Musichetta, upon closer inspection he could see she was not as put together as he thought. Gold wisps escaped her neat bun, her makeup slightly smudged and her eyes wide. "Alright, what seems to be the problem?"

"The samples," Musichetta sighed, "I've tried everything, a rewired it and switched the channels but they won't delay-"

"There is another way," Marius cut her off, "go to the mic and say something, anything."

Musichetta huffed and approached the mic, "Testing, test 1, 2, 3..."

Marius practically shuddered, "I said say anything."

Musichetta clenched her hands into fists and took a couple of deep breaths, then tension mounting between her and Marius was thick in the air. "This is weird, being here with you it's just..." She shivered as if chill went up her spine.

"Weird?" Marius stood up from the soundboard, "How do you think I feel?"

"What do you mean?" Musichetta raised an eyebrow.

"Oh just that I'm helping my ex-girlfriend's current girlfriend set up sound equipment for my ex-girlfriend'a protest," Marius replied casually.

Musichetta bit her lower lip, "I guess that does sound pretty bad."

"Ya think?" Marius said with a slight laugh.

"But it is weird for me to be here with her ex-boyfriend..." Musichetta rubbed her temples, "the fact that she told you she would be here," she sighed.

"But it is Cosette," Marius shrugged, "I really should have seen through this..." He sighed.

“What do you mean?” Musichetta asked.

“I know that girl backwards and forwards, I should have seen this coming,” Marius replied.

“You make it sound as if Cosette is predictable,” Musichetta turned to him.

“That's because she is,” Marius smirked, “I bet she's already started calling you 'Pookie', right?”

“What?!? No!” Musichetta exclaimed.

“Ever doubted a kiss or two?” Marius continued.

“No,” Musichetta flushed, “maybe... Yeah...”

“Was she always this fawning over other men?” Musichetta asked.

“Fawning? It was more than that,” Marius chuckled.

“Oh god...” Musichetta groaned.

Marius felt Musichetta's pain, “Funny enough, Cosette didn't always used to be this way."

"What do you mean?" Musichetta asked.

"Cosette she..." Marius paused, "when I first met her she was rather innocent when we met at NYU, she was nervous, her first time away from home-"

"What the hell happened?" Musichetta asked.

"She took freedom and ran with it," Marius replied, "went wild."

"You can say that again," Musichetta sighed, "god knows why We love her."

"Amen sister," Marius replied as he continued to work with the wires.

Musichetta laughed slightly, "Whatever."

“Anyway that should do it," Marius fumbled with a switch, he then dusted himself off and approached the microphone, "Fixed." He smiled as the sound echoed with the proper delay.

Musichetta nodded approvingly, "Thanks Marius-" the pay phone rang, Musichetta ran to answer it. "Hi baby," she smiled as answered the phone, "all is good, we fixed the mic- Pookie? Y-you've never called me Pookie..." Her face fell and her skin paled.

Marius suppressed his laughter but he couldn't help it, after all he had warned her.

"Never mind," Musichetta sighed, "We're patched." She forcefully hung up the phone and took a few deep breaths.

"I hate to say I told you so," Marius put his hands in his coat pockets, "but I told you so."

"Out..." Musichetta growled, "now!"

Marius took his cue and quickly exited, after all had promised to meet up with Combeferre and Jeanne as a part of Les Amis de l'ABC.

"Before we begin our meeting I would like everyone to introduce themselves," A young man stood up and spoke, “I'm John.” he then turned to the person sitting to his right.

“Jordan,” The young man nodded.

“Andre,” a blonde man with with green eyes replied.

“Adrienne,” a woman with short brown hair continued, and around the circle they went, it was at this time Marius walked in to the community center. As he attempted to set his bag down quietly it fell with a loud clatter and soon all eyes were on him.

"Sorry... Oops," his face flushed.

"Hello, who might you be?" John smiled kindly.

"Oh I'm not, I'm just here to- I don't have, I'm here with-" Marius paused to compose himself, "My name is Marius Pontmercy," he waved awkwardly. "Uh... Would anyone mind if I filmed some of this for documentary purposes?"

"I do not think so," John looked at the group to get their approval and no one said anything, "we'll continue with the meeting."

Marius set up his camera all the while thinking how something like this really might be good for Enjolras, it couldn't hurt him. These were people suffering just like him, they were worried and frightened of the disease they knew would end their lives with something as mundane as a cold, but at least they weren't alone.

“Who wants to begin?” John started.

Slowly the one called Andre raised his hand and started to speak, “Well I'm,” he paused and looked at Marius with his camera. He inhaled deeply and started to speak again, “Yesterday I found out my T-cells were low.”

“How did that make you feel?” John asked.

Andre shrugged his shoulders, “Angry... Scared.”

“How do you feel today?” John continued.

“What?” Andre knit his brows together, “what do you mean?”

“How do you feel today?” John repeated.

“Okay...” Andre paused, “Actually it's the best I've felt in a long time.”

“So why are you choosing fear?” John asked calmly.

“I'm a New Yorker,” Andre sighed, “fear is my life.” The rest of the group let out a nervous laugh at his comment. "I'm thankful for all the support I get here, I really am," he paused and collected his thoughts, "it's just it's so hard knowing who to listen to anymore." Andre glanced around the circle, "I've been feelin' pretty good lately, been taken my meds and yet despite all that the Docs tell me I should already be a corpse in the ground."

Marius nearly dropped his camera as he listened to Andre speak a very cold and honest truth.

"Yeah," Andre shrugged one shoulder, "HIV is practically a death sentence to a young artist, but it doesn't mean the other half of society can ignore what's going on in front of them, the epidemic is here and no one is doing anything to stop it."

There was something about Andre that reminded Marius of what Enjolras used to be like, before Rory died and before he was HIV positive. It was the same spark of passion that flickered in his eyes and was present in his words, he still had the spark that had long since died in Enjolras. He struggled with holding his camera steady, even though Andre's words would be lost to the film his fire was still there, forever captured on a thin strip of celluloid.   
Xxxxxxxxxx

Éponine had just returned from work but had no intention of going back to her apartment to be alone for the rest of the night in her dingy apartment. The guy upstairs had been rather cute, he also didn't seem like he would be interested in the sex that Éponine would not give, just because she suffered from her mistakes didn't mean that man needed to be infected. Perhaps they could simply get a few drinks, spend a night on the town? She knocked on his door and silently waited for him to open it.

The blonde man opened the door and frowned, “What are you doing here?”

Éponine put on a flirty air, “Sucks to be alone for Christmas Eve,” she shrugged, “how about you and I-” she entered the apartment, “go out on the town?”

Enjolras' expression did not change, “I don't think so.”

Éponine had not anticipated being shot down like that, “Are you sure?” she tried to think of some way that might entice him, “I'm not asking much.”

“Are you just looking for some one to get high with?” Enjolras asked.

Éponine's eyes went wide, “Excuse me?”

Enjolras started to explain, “It only seems that is what you are-”

“Fuck off,” Éponine cut him off before he could finish, “I was only trying to be nice and pleasant, thought that maybe you wouldn't enjoy being alone.”

“I'm not alone,” Enjolras replied, “my friends are here.”

“Really?” Éponine looked around, “where?”

“Well they aren't here right now,” Enjolras folded his arms across his chest, “anyway, what is a junkie like you doing here? We hardly even know each other-”

“Oh my god!” Éponine rolled her eyes, “you are just going to keep coming back to that aren't you?” she scoffed, “what's a junkie like me?” She balled her hands into fists, “why do you care about what I've done to go and fuck up my life?” her voice was slowly getting raised.

“You are killing your potential,” Enjolras was getting more terse, “besides it wouldn't work between us, it never will.”

“So I was wrong, do you play for the other team?” Éponine put her hands on her hips.

“What? No!” Enjolras exclaimed, “It's just- anyway I don't want to take any... Just go, go now, take your drugs with you.”

“Alright Mr. Fucking Self-Righteous,” Éponine snarled, “I will, and maybe you will be the lucky winner of finding my corpse on the streets once I die of a fucking overdose!” She angrily walked down the stairs back to her apartment and after entering slammed the door behind her.

Once she left Enjolras leaned against the door frame in thought , he had been rather hasty and judgmental on the girl, it was as if he had lost control of himself. For the first time in a very long time his passion had taken over. Enjolras figured that he knew what the girl had wanted and besides the fact that he hated when people had mere flings with one another. Besides how could she know he had AIDS? Even if he had wanted to go with her he didn't want to infect her, no one deserved this fate. Perhaps she would leave him alone... But he felt a knot of guilt building in his gut for shouting the things that he did. He closed the door and sat back on the old couch with his head in his hands. He played the scenario over and over again in his mind, each time his guilt increasing, he had to get up, he had to get out. Enjolras went and grabbed his coat, left the apartment for the first time in nearly half a year.


	3. VIva La Vie Boheme!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve comes to an end but our story is just beginning.

Marius had been observing the meeting of the Les Amis when heard the door behind him open and shut. He slowly turned around and saw Enjolras approaching the group, he quietly walked over to him. "It's good to see you here," he smiled.

Enjolras just nodded his head slightly as he stood beside the filmmaker.

"Would you please introduce yourself? You may pull up a chair if you like," John turned to Enjolras.

Enjolras grabbed a chair and placed it next to Combeferre, "I'm Alex Enjolras."

"Alright, care to tell us about yourself?" John asked.

Enjolras paused, he had been caught somewhat off guard. He inhaled deeply, "Alex Enjolras and I was diagnosed with HIV six months ago."

"Is there anything else you would like to say to the group?" John continued.

"N-" Enjolras stopped himself from saying no, "actually..." he paused, "I have been afraid."

"Are you afraid of anything in particular?" John kept his tone calm and even.

"Afraid of losing..." Enjolras could hardly believe he was voicing these fears to people he had just met, but he felt safe. "I've lost so much already, my family, my... I'm afraid if losing my dignity, then I would be nothing."

"We all have our fears," John smiled, "it's good you are able to talk about it."

Enjolras just nodded his head slightly and listened as everyone else  went around speaking. When the meeting was over and they started walking out of the community center.

"Alex, I'm glad you came," Combeferre put a hand on Enjolras shoulder.

Enjolras turned to his friend, "I suppose you were right."

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Courfeyrac panted, "woah Enjolras..." he paused, "you actually left the loft?"

"Don't act so surprised," Enjolras turned to Courfeyrac.

"Yeah but-" Courfeyrac was silenced by Marius elbowing him in the ribs.

"We've gotta do some stuff before Cosette's protest tonight," Combeferre started, "you want to come with us?"

"Oh honey they wouldn't want to tag along with us!" Jeanne smiled mischievously.

"Right!" Courfeyrac sensed what was going on, "gotta go interrogate our favorite hermit crab as to why he came out of his shell, right Marius?" His comment earned him an icy glare from Enjolras.

"What?" Marius pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Three of us. We leave. Right now," Courfeyrac spoke in very distinctive beats, "now!"

Marius glanced from Courfeyrac to Combeferre and Jeanne, "Oh... Right we'll be going now, come on Enjolras."

Jeanne giggled as the three of them walked away, "Alone at last," she smiled at Combeferre.

"At last?" Combeferre laughed somewhat nervously.

"I've been hearing violins all night," There was a sparkle in Jeanne's eyes.

Combeferre ran a hand through his hair, "Anything to do with me?"

Jeanne took Combeferre's hand and intertwined her fingers in how own, "Baby, it has everything to do with you," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek causing Combeferre to blush.

"Let's go, we're going to get you a coat," Jeanne smiled.

"Jeanne, you are such an angel," Combeferre sighed, "you don't have to do this."

"It's Christmas," Jeanne replied, "you deserve to have a merry one."  
xxxxx

"I can't believe you," Marius shook his head, "a girl, a nice girl stops in to see you and you end up in an argument?"

"You don't understand!" Enjolras snapped, "I wasn't interested, and even if I was it can't work!"

"Okay, but besides that!" Marius continued.

"You have to admit this is typical," Courfeyrac elbowed Marius.

"She's a junkie," Enjolras replied.

"You are out of the loft for the first time in six months!" Marius was growing more and more frustrated.

"Alright, she was a nice girl but she is poisoning herself with those drugs!" Enjolras argued.

"What happened to the Enjolras who fought for anyone?" Courfeyrac stopped Enjolras, "you didn't used to care, but then again you used to have passion and fire in your heart."

Enjolras glanced away when he saw a figure wrapped in a long tan coat, "Wait, there she is."

Courfeyrac looked in the same direction and grinned, "Well, well you've done good for yourself."

"Wait I can't see, what... Cosette?" Marius looked as well.

"Clean your glasses, that is not your psychotic ex," Courfeyrac chuckled.

"Cosette is not psychotic," Marius spoke defensively, "She's just..."

"A Sociopath?" Courfeyrac filled in.

Marius glared at his friend and adjusted his glasses.

"That isn't Cosette, Pontmercy," Enjolras turned to Marius, "that girl's name is Éponine."

"She looks nice," Marius commented.

"I'm going back," Enjolras commented as the wind continued to blow, "don't want to get stuck in the snow."

"No you aren't going anywhere!" Courfeyrac gripped his shoulder tightly, "I won't let go until you go and talk to her."

Enjolras huffed, "Why are you making me do this."

"At least apologize for being an ass," Courfeyrac spoke sternly, "alright she has screwed up in her life... Who knows, maybe you could help her? That's what you've always wanted to do, isn't it?"

Enjolras sighed, "Fine, I'll go." He started walking towards Éponine who was walking in the direction of a shady looking man.

"Hey!" Enjolras called out to her.

"Hey," Éponine replied less then enthusiastically.

"I just wanted to-" Enjolras paused, "I wanted to say I... I'm sorry about the way I shouted at-"

"Forget it," Éponine turned away from him, "I don't want to hear any more of your crap about me and what I've chosen to-"

"Can I make it up to you?" Enjolras' anger slowly subsided and he felt guilty for what he had done and said to her.

"How?" Éponine's voice was biting.

"After the protest, my friends and I are getting together at the Life Cafe," Enjolras shrugged.

"That works," A slight smile played on Éponine's lips.

"Hey blondie boy, cutie pie," The very tall dark man approached and shoved Enjolras hard, "you steal my client and you will wish you had never been born."

"You've got more than enough customers," Enjolras snarled as he shoved him back and stood protectively in front of Éponine, as if shielding her. "What's one more or less when you don't even know her name." He put his hands on Éponine's shoulders and walked her away from the man.

Éponine slightly smiled to herself as she walked away from her dealer, perhaps this could be a good night after all.

"Guys, this is Éponine," Enjolras introduced her to Courfeyrac and Marius.

"Pleased to meet you," Éponine shook their hands.

"The pleasure is all mine," Courfeyrac winked flirtatiously, "by the way, my name is Courfeyrac."

Éponine giggled when Enjolras elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double over.

"I'm Marius," Marius held out his right hand as he adjusted his glasses with his left.

"You're kinda cute," Éponine teased.

A blush spread across Marius pale cheeks at Éponine's comment but he still remained composed, "So what were you doing in this part of town?"

Éponine shrugged her shoulders, "Heard tales of some sort if protest by a crazy chick," she admitted, "figured I had time to kill."

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks she's crazy," Courfeyrac interjected.

"Whose crazy?" Éponine cocked her head.

"This boy," Courfeyrac plopped his hand on Marius' shoulder, "is the ex-boyfriend of that girl," he pointed to one if the nearby posters advertising Cosette's protest.

Éponine looked back and forth between Marius and the poster before she burst out laughing, "You? A sweet looking guy like you?"

Marius hung his head in embarrassment as everyone got their laughs out.

"I'm sorry honey," Éponine smiled as she finally got control of herself, "so what happened between you two?"

Marius inhaled deeply, "She left me for a lawyer..." He then put a smile on his face, "but I'm over her now."

"Bullshit," Courfeyrac tried to hide his response in a sneeze, it didn't work and received glares from both Marius and Enjolras.

Éponine couldn't help but laugh, "I like you," she smiled at Courfeyrac.

"Thanks sweetheart," Courfeyrac smiled, "see, at least someone appreciates me."

Éponine let out a laugh, "So are we going to the protest or not?"

Together they all entered the performance space, "'Ponine?!?" Someone shouted from a distance away.

Éponine glanced around and grinned, "Jeanne!" she dashed towards where her friend was standing.

"It's so good to see you!" Éponine threw her arms around the drag queen and laughed.

"So honey are you here with anyone?" Jeanne smiled.

"Actually yes," Éponine smiled, "and it appears you are too?" she turned to Combeferre, "name is Éponine Thenardier," she held out her hand to him.

" Tom Combeferre," he smiled and shook her hand.

"So you said you were with someone?" Jeanne asked once again.

"Here they come," Éponine smiled as Courfeyrac, Marius and Enjolras approached.

Combeferre cocked his head, "You know those guys?"

"Only slightly," Éponine shrugged, she didn't want to go into too much detail about the situation, and even she wasn't too sure what was going on.

"I see you've met our new friend Éponine?" Courfeyrac sidled up to them, "lovely gal isn't she?" he smiled.

A loud bout of cheering interrupted them, and there was the roar of a motorcycle engine that went right through the sea of people. It finally came to a stop in front of the makeshift stage. The woman riding the motorcycle walked up onto the stage. She pulled off her helmet to reveal a mop  of curly brown hair that reached just past her chin. The ends of her hair had been bleached to a blonde color. Two slightly longer pieces framed her heart shaped face and were bright pink.

With a smirk on her face she peeled off her white faux leather coat, "What up New York City?!?" Cosette called out to her audience.

She waited for the cheering to die down, she inhaled deeply and began.

"Last night I had a dream," Cosette began, "I found myself in a desert called Cyberland."

Courfeyrac struggled not to laugh as he watched the protest unfold before him.

"Knock it off," Marius hissed.

"It's funny and you know it," Courfeyrac whispered back to him.

Marius said nothing as he watched his ex-girlfriend on the stage, off to the side he could see Musichetta watching with a proud smile on her face. Marius let out a deep sigh, and simply continued to watch.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Cosette all but howled, "It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil! Pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse!"

"Does she always act like this?” Éponine asked Enjolras.

Enjolras smiled a little, "Cosette always did have flair for the dramatics."

"That's what you call this?" Éponine turned to him.

"I don't even know what to call this," Enjolras laughed slightly.

"Then a little bulldog entered," Cosette frowned, "his name we have learned was Montparnasse," Cosette gestured to where Montparnasse stood in the crowd with his “investors”.

"Although he once had principles he abandoned them to live as a lap dog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution." Cosette reached behind the sound board and placed a fedora not unlike the one Montparnasse was currently wearing on her head. 

"A 1, 2, 3... That's bull Parnasse said, ever since that cat took up the fiddle that cow's been jumpy. The dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped, she's had trouble with that milk and the moon ever since, maybe it's a female thing?" She grabbed at her breasts.

"I'm not sure weather to laugh or be utterly horrified," Éponine giggled.

"I'm sure either reaction is appropriate at this time," Enjolras replied to her.

“Moo with me!” Cosette called out to the crowd.

The audience responded enthusiastically to Cosette's call. It had been very successful and everyone was about to take their leave when a drunk man got involved with the police who had been stationed about. Within minutes one fight turned into fifteen and the space erupted in chaos. Police came charging in with riot shields soon it was nearly impossible to get out.

Enjolras grabbed onto Éponine's hand, "Come on we've got to go now!" He pulled her along and they didn't stop until they stood in front of the Life Cafe.

Musichetta and Cosette had gone down another street and met them there.

"Fuck Parnasse, he got exactly what he wanted," Cosette huffed, "he screwed up my protest, got people arrested-"

"The cops can't hold them for long, they'll let them go in a couple of hours," Musichetta tried to calm here when she spotted the others."Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"We're fine,"Courfeyrac replied.

"Hey, where's Marius?" Cosette asked.

"I don't know," Enjolras shrugged, "we'll wait for him inside, I'm sure he's fine."

They all walked into the Life Cafe and within five minutes after their arrival Marius had come back. With a large smile on his face he walked over to where Cosette and Musichetta were standing. "Tonight on the 11 o'clock news the top story is going to be your protest," Marius turned to Cosette.

"How do you know that?" Cosette knit her brows together.

"They bought my footage of the riot," Marius grinned.

"Are you serious?" Cosette's eyes were wide, "how can I ever thank you?" She then grabbed the lapels of Marius coat and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Marius was as red as a tomato, the color even went to the tips of his ears.

"Let the boy but us dinner," Musichetta intervened.

Marius sighed with a smile still on his face they all walked to the hostess stand to be seated.

"Not you," The manager sighed, "we have an important customer here tonight."

"What? You can't do that!" Marius protested.

"You sit here all night but you never order anything!" The manager glared at Marius.

"That's not true," Marius folded his arms across his chest, "I had a tea the other day."

"You couldn't pay," The manager reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Marius pushed back his hair with a slight laugh.

Jeanne walked up to the front, "Well tonight we can!" she flashed a large amount of money, "Ka-pow!"

"Fine, fine," the manager relented, "just don't move the tables-"

"Hey Rosie let's put these tables together!" Jeanne gestured to a small group of people who appeared to be her friends.

"Why it's Alexandre Enjolras!" Someone called out.

Enjolras looked around and spotted who had called to him, "Joly?"

"Mind if we join you," Joly inquired.

"Alright," Enjolras shrugged as Joly and two others pushed the tables together.

Marius and Courfeyrac across from Enjolras and Éponine, near where Joly and his two friends sat. "You remember Laigle and Bahorel, right?" Joly introduced them.

"Of course, are you still doing residency at Montefiore hospital?-"

"Benoit Monparnasse the third, the enemy of avenue A," Cosette stood at the end of the table glaring at where Montparnasse sat with both Marius' uncle and grandfather who had their eyes on the young filmmaker.

"You've got an awful lot of nerve showing up here after what just happened," Combeferre spoke in a cautious tone.

Montparnasse approached the table, "Look, that wasn't what I wanted to happen."

"You called the cops," Enjolras reminded him.

"I didn't want it to get out if hand," Montparnasse continued.

"Go to hell," Cosette glowered.

Courfeyrac called out to Montpsrnasse, "Why did Muffy-"

"Adelaide," Momtparnasse interjected.

"-miss the show?" Courfeyrac finished.

"There was a death in the family if you must know," Montpsrnasse turned to Courfeyrac.

"Who died?" Jeanne spoke up with a look of concern on her face.

"Our Akita," Montparnasse sighed,"Evita."

Jeanne's face paled as she appeared to be trying to sink down into her chair. Courfeyrac laughed loudly as he made the connection between Jeanne and Montparnasse.

"Éponine, I'm surprised to see you here," Montparnasse took notice of the dancer, "with these slackers, who don't adhere to deals," he glanced at Marius. "I'm only trying to help you all, Bohemia is long dead, there is nothing left for you here."

Marius stood up, "I think we'll know when there is nothing left for us here, and as of right now we are doing just fine."

"Amen!" Someone far at the end if the table called.

"Marius Georges Pontmercy what are you doing amongst this riff-raff?" His grandfather called out to him.

Marius was not going to stand for it, "These 'riff-raff' are my friends," he replied, "besides, last time I checked  you threw me out," he then turned to Montparnasse. "Does he not do well for filling in my shoes?"

His grandfather appeared to be fuming, "I will not stand for this!"

"Too bad," Marius smirked, "there are twenty of us and three of you."

"That's a disease ridden lot if you ask me," Theodule spoke in a low tone, it was clear wasn't talking about just any disease.

"Some of my best friends are part of this 'disease-ridden' lot," Marius replied, "I bet you couldn't pick them out at first glance, they are just like everyone else-"

"Like us," Combeferre stood up with Jeanne.

"And me," Éponine stood up resolutely, although she had not wanted Enjolras to find out this way.

"Me too," Enjolras stood up beside her, Éponine's eyes widened in shock.

"You're the Enjolras boy," Theodule commented, "always thought you were better than all that-"

"I didn't get it through sex or drugs," Enjolras replied, "I got it from a blood transfusion."

"Blood transfusion?" Marius' Grandfather cut in, "preposterous!"

"Actually it's not," Joly stood up.

"Young man just who might you be?"  Theodule turned to Joly.

"I'm Laurent Joly, a Doctor doing residency at Montefiore hospital," Joly introduced himself, "it's been known for awhile that HIV/AIDS can be transferred not only through sexual intercourse, but mother to child and through blood as well, it's only people like you who keep insisting on calling it the 'Gay Cancer', you're in the wrong, pick up a newspaper for a change."

Everyone around the table clapped loudly as Joly beamed brightly.

"You have AIDS?" Éponine asked Enjolras.

"Yeah," Enjolras replied, "and apparently so do you."

"I think we've both got some explaining to do, let's go outside," Éponine picked up her coat and walked towards the back door.

Enjolras soon followed her into the snow covered alley, "So why didn't you tell me?" he dove right in to the heart of the problem.

"What? That I have AIDS?" Éponine asked, "not exactly romantic is it? Besides, I just wanted some company... Not in the sexual sense." she added, "you just wouldn't listen."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that," Enjolras sighed, "It's just I've never been good with women, they usually asked me out."

"You are an odd one," Éponine smiled.

"I just didn't think it mattered, I wanted to try and change the world," Enjolras replied, "hell I wanted to be Superman when I grew up," he smiled at the memory.

"That's cute," Éponine replied, "so you forgot to have time for yourself because the world needed fixing?"

"I suppose, if that's how you want to say it," Enjolras replied.

"Do you think you might want to start taking care of yourself first for a change?" Éponine asked, "It doesn't have to be serious, it's just that I-"

"What are you trying to say?" Enjolras asked.

"I like you, at least I think I do," Éponine blushed slightly, "ever since I knocked on your door tonight, I even blew the candle out to get back in," she admitted.

"I knew it," Enjolras smiled.

"So do you think we could try it?" Éponine asked.

"Try what?" Enjolras cocked his head.

"Man you are dense," Éponine smirked, "do you think we could try you and and me being together?"

Enjolras began to stutter slightly, "I-I I don't kn-"

He was cut off by Éponine pulling his face close to hers and kissing him slowly and gently. When they broke apart she smiled, "How did that feel?"

Enjolras was slightly dumbstruck, "Nice... I guess."

Éponine giggled before leaning in and kissing him again, it was still gentle but deeper this time. "How about now?"

"Good," Enjolras decided, maybe he could look past Éponine's flaws and help her out. "Does this work for you?" He tentatively leaned in and kissed her back.

"Yes it does," Éponine replied, "we should probably get back before they start to wonder what type of mischief we are getting into."

Inside the Cafe Marius' Grandfather, Uncle and Montparnasse had departed quickly much to the delight of the Bohemians. Everyone had ordered drinks to celebrate, after all it was still Christmas Eve, wasn't that an excuse in itself?

"Where is Enjolras?" Marius asked.

"I think he and Éponine went outside for a bit, I'll go look for them," Courfeyrac volunteered.

He walked to the back door to find Éponine and Enjolras standing just inside of it kissing each other. A large grin spread across Courfeyrac's face, "Yoo hoo, love birds," he teased. It got their attention and they immediately broke apart.

Courfeyrac turned and walked out proudly with Enjolras taking Éponine's hand following Courfeyrac looking embarrassed.

"My I announce the 1996 couple of the year?" Courfeyrac announced, "Éponine Thenardier and Alex Enjolras!"

All the bohemians erupted in loud applause as Enjolras and Eponine quickly took their seats at the table.

"How did you neglect to tell me your first name was Alex?" Éponine whispered to him.

"Slipped my mind," Enjolras shrugged.

"No excuse," Éponine replied in a scolding but playful tone.

“How can I make it up to you?” Enjolras asked.

"Spend the night at my place, I'll make you Christmas breakfast," Éponine decided.

"I think I can live with that," Enjolras smiled.

Throughout the night many congratulations were said and as more drinks were ordered and more off key Christmas songs were sung. They didn't depart from the cafe until they were forced to leave around two in the morning. All the while no one really thought how much everything had changed in the last twenty four hours. They probably would not realize what happened until years later, as this was the start of a most amazing group of friends.


	4. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to ring in 1997 with the bohemians as they attempt to break back into their building!

December 31, 1996

"New Years Rockin' Eve the breaking back into the building party!" Marius narrated. When they had come back to the loft on Christmas they had found a padlock on the door complete with eviction notice.

Needless to say Enjolras never got his Christmas breakfast and after bunking down with their friends for the past couple of days they decided why not celebrate the new year by breaking in?

"How long till next year?" Éponine called from where she sat on the stoop.

"About ten minutes," Marius replied, "got any New Years resolutions?"

"Giving up my vices," Éponine smiled, "maybe I'll go back to school."

"Nice, very nice, and what about you Courfeyrac?" Marius panned to the guitarist.

"Finish a song," Courfeyrac replied with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe this year?" Enjolras replied laughed.

"Screw you," Courfeyrac flipped his friend off.

Éponine was drinking a red solo cup full of champagne when Marius grabbed the cup from her.

"You're supposed to be working that's for midnight, where are they? There isn't much time!" Marius grumbled.

"Maybe their dressing?" Éponine grabbed at the end of his scarf and twiddled the fringe in his face, "I mean what does one wear that's apropos for a party, that's also a crime?"

"I brought chips!" Cosette ran toward them, she was in one of her "off again" phases with Musichetta and so she was alone.

"Please tell me you aren't trying to be funny with that cat suit," Marius sighed.

"Cat burgler," Cosette smiled, "unless you think I could pull off Cat Woman?"

"Oh god, you can take the girl out of Hicksville but you can't take the Hicksville out of the girl," Marius chuckled.

"Hey, my riot got you on TV I deserve a royalty," Cosette replied glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

Éponine cut in between them holding the bottle of champagne, "come on you two, it's New Years, be nice."

"Alright," Cosette sighed and turned to where Enjolras stood by Éponine clutching a pry bar, "any luck with the door?"

"Bolted plywood, padlocked with a chain," Enjolras replied as he swept his hair from his face, "total dead end."

"Just like my ex-girlfriend," Cosette grumbled, "give me a sec, I'm gonna call her."

"Do you need change for the phone?" Marius asked, "I mean I don't have much but-"

"Nope don't need that," Cosette replied as she withdrew a ridiculously large looking phone from her purse and started dialing.

"What the fuck is that?" Marius asked incredulously.

"Cell phone, now hush up..." Cosette hushed him, "Honey? Come on I know you're there, please just answer your phone... Baby I miss you, are you okay? This isn't funny... I know I screwed up okay? How can I atone? I know I lose control but I can behave, let me kiss your Doc Martens, I swear to god I will obey your every wish!"

Cosette had noticed Musichetta coming up from behind her, "You know that might be okay."

"Pookie!" Cosette exclaimed as the embraced Musichetta.

"Down girl," Musichetta spoke firmly, "I've been spending time down at legal aid seeing what I can do for you... Technically you're squatters, there is hope," a smile played at the blonde's lips, "but just in case I did bring some rope." She then tossed the rope over to Marius, the wheels started to turn in his head.

"If we hoist a line to the fire escape-" Marius voiced out the beginning of his plan.

"Then tie it off to that bench," Musichetta added.

"Oh my god," Cosette facepalmed, "this is too awkward, why are the friends?"

"Hey! Start hoisting wench!" Musichetta hollered.

"Fuck," Cosette swore under her breath as she joined Marius and Musichetta.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around Éponine and let out a laugh, “I don't think I've felt this good in a long time.”

“Even if we are doing something highly illegal?” Éponine asked.

“We are getting back at Montparnasse,” Enjolras replied, “this isn't illegal in my books, this is rebellion against a tyrannical king.”

“How poetic,” Éponine smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, “and here I was thinking only Jeanne and Courfeyrac had a way with words.”

“You like Courfeyrac's usage of the English language?” Enjolras asked, “he butchers it every time he opens his mouth.”

“I meant in his songs,” Éponine giggled.

“Which all remain incomplete because he suffers from a severe case of procrastination,” Enjolras replied.

“He said he would finish one,” Éponine folded her arms across her chest, “unlike you who proclaim to be his good friends I actually have faith in him!”

“Well at least some one does” Enjolras chuckled.

"Bond, James Bond," Combeferre called in a British accent and walked over casually as he shifted his glasses lower on the bridge of his nose. "Couldn't expect to do this without one of Britain's best spies."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Courfeyrac asked Jeanne. She had traded her usual auburn wig for a long blonde one, and had donned a dress that appeared to be made out of a shower curtain.

"Pussy Galore," Jeanne flipped her hair over her shoulder, "in person." She then pulled out what appeared to be a flame thrower.

"Well look who came prepared!" Éponine grinned.

"Well I was a Boy Scout once," Jeanne raised three fingers to represent scouts honor.

"Moneypenny my martini!" Combeferre practically waltzed over to Éponine.

"All I've got is bad Chamapgne," Éponine smiled, "will that do?"

"That's shaken, not stirred," Combeferre winked.

Éponine poured him a cup of his own, "five minutes left to execute our plan.

"Where's everyone else?" Combeferre asked.

"Look up there," Eponine pointed to the fire escape, "playing Spider-Man."

Marius, Musichetta and Cosette had managed to get into the loft just as the lights went on. The phone beeped with voice mail messages, "What the hell?" Marius walked over to the phone and let the messages play.

"Marius, it's your aunt Alice, I know you don't care to hear from us but I wanted to wish you a happy new year," There was a pause. "We saw your footage on the news and while your grandfather won't admit it he is impressed, please call."

Marius rolled his eyes as he deleted the message and went to the second one.

"Hello Marius Pontmercy, this Alexis Dubois with Buzzline!" Came a happy and bubbly voice, "your footage of the riots are A-1! We're sending you a contract, call us at 970-4301, my home phone number is 863-6754-"

Marius stopped the message before it could continue any farther and started walk out the door down the stairs to the front door of the building.

"We're gonna need an agent!" Cosette chased after him.

"We?" Marius stopped to look back at her, "If I go to Buzzline that's selling out!"

"It's nice to dream," Cosette sighed, "you know we could plan another protest and you could shoot the full thing for the TV show!"

"How about no?" Marius replied “I'm not doing it!" He replied as they used the rest of the rope to ready the door to be opened. "Alright, here we go... 5, 4, 3 open sesame" he shouted as the door came apart in several different pieces, they certainly wouldn't be needing a key any time soon.

Montparnasse walked in behind all of them and looked around at the now broken door and the group of bohemians. "I see that you've beaten me to the punch," Montparnasse gave a nod.

Enjolras took a step towards him in front of Eponine, "How'd you know we be here?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Call it intuition," Montparnasse stared him down.

"You're not mad?" Courfeyrac cut in.

"I would like to end this war, or revolution... Whatever you call it," Montparnasse continued calmly, "shame you went and destroyed the door."

Éponine took a step forward, "Why all the sudden the big about face?"

"The credit is yours," Montparnasse smiled as he noticed a look on confusion on Enjolras' face, "You made quite a good case for the matter-"

"What case?" Enjolras interrupted angrily.

"'Ponine came to see me and she had quite a lot to say," Montparnasse smirked.

"That's not how you put it yesterday!" Éponine growled, she then turned to Enjolras. "Alex please don't listen to him he's lying!"

Enjolras stepped away from Éponine, the happy glow that had been on his face had been dimmed significantly. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about the whole mess," Montparnasse nodded towards Marius, "you might want to get this on film.

"I guess," Marius rolled his eyes and pretended to set up his camera, gave a nod to show he was "ready".

"I regret the unlucky circumstances of the past seven days," Montparnasse began formally.

"Circumstance?" Enjolras scoffed, "is that what you call putting a pad lock on the door?"

"And it gives me great pleasure on behalf of Cyberarts that I present you this key," Montparnasse gave the key to Enjolras.

"Golf claps!" Jeanne called out sarcastically.

"I had no juice in my battery..." Marius lowered his camera.

"Reshoot!" Monparnasse directed.

"Oh I see this a photo opportunity," Marius glowered.

"The benevolent god ushers the poor artists back to their flat on New Year's Eve," Cosette spoke up in a mocking tone, "were you planning to take down the barbed wire from the lot as well?"

"Clearing the lot was a safety concern," Montparnasse adopted his formal tone again. "We break ground this month but you can return, alright!"

"And that is why you are here with people you hate instead of with your beloved Muffy," Cosette scoffed.

"Cosette what happened?" Montparnasse pouted, "you used to be such nice girl, pleated skirts, blouses, nice manners, the whole nine yards-"

"Fuck off," Cosette growled, “it's real life that changed me.”

"Any way I would rather be with you guys instead of in Westport," Montparnasse was slowly losing composure again.

"Spare us the sound byte," Enjolras narrowed his eyes.

Having now realized that Éponine seemed to be a weakness of Enjolras he decided to use her. "'Ponine sense your ways are so seductive, why don't you convince your man not to be so counterproductive!"

"Liar!" Eponine shouted, she looked to Enjolras who had a look of betrayal on his face.

"Why don't you tell him what you wore to my place?" Montparnasse continued.

Éponine turned to Enjolras, "I was on my way to work, please understand-"

"Black leather and lace," Montparnasse added,  "My desk was a mess and I think I'm still sore."

"Because I kicked him and told him I wasn't his whore!" Éponine snapped, tears were beginning to well in her eyes as Enjolras continued to ignored her.

"Does your boyfriend know who your last boyfriend was?" Montparnasse threw out one last barb.

"I'm not her boyfriend I don't care what she does!" Enjolras shouted out at last.

Jeanne approached Éponine and put her arms around her, "People is this anyway to start a new year? Have compassion, Montparnasse just lost his cat-"

"My dog but I appreciate that," Montparnasse gave a nod.

"Honey, my cat had a fall and I went threw hell," Jeanne gave sympathetic look.

"It's like losing a- how did you know she fell?" Montparnasse knit his brows together.

"Champagne?" Combeferre cut in holding the bottle.

"Don't mind if I do," Montparnasse nodded, "to dogs!"

"No this one is on you!" Cosette smiled sweetly.

"I propose we make a resolution!" Jeanne decided, "let's always stay friends!”

Musichetta took Éponine's hand, "Though we have disputes our family here has deep roots."

Courfeyrac turned to Enjolras, "Friendship is thicker than blood."

"That depends-" Enjolras scoffed.

"Depends on trust," Éponine replied in a hurt voice.

"Depends on true devotion," Enjolras was exceeding angry, perhaps he should have never trusted the junkie in the first place.

"Stop denying your emotions!" Marius hissed, "don't let what 'Parnasse says change the way you feel about Éponine!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he walked away from the group of friends.

"So why don't we go and get some drinks?" Courfeyrac suggested as an attempt to clear the discomfort.

"I'm going home," Montparnasse decided as he walked back to his car.

Everyone had walked away except for Eponine who sat on the porch alone.

"You coming?" Marius turned to ask.

"In a minute, I'll be right there," Éponine smiled, "don't worry about little old me."


	5. Seasons of Love A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the lives of our favorite bohemians... Sadly, everything is far from perfect.

February 27, 1997

In an apartment on the outer fringes if the Upper East Side two women were engaged in a heated argument. These two women were Cosette Fauchlevent and Musichetta Latour, a performance artist and a lawyer.

"I'm sick and tired of your crap Cosette!" Musichetta shouted, "can't you go some place with out flirting with everything that moves?"

"Oh my god!" Cosette threw up her hands, "I was just having a little fun!"

"A little fun?" Musichetta exclaimed, "is that what you call the waitress? The bartender? Or what about that woman in the spandex pants?"

"Pookie..." Cosette shook her head.

"Cosette, I don't know how much more I can take of this," Musichetta put her hand to her forehead, "what is it with you and a lack of commitment?"

Cosette lowered her head, her cheeks turning red.

"Did you cheat on Marius a lot? Is this just status quo of Cosette Fauchlevent?" Musichetta asked, "tell me Cosette I'm trying to understand."

"I..." Cosette began, "forget it..."

"No Cosette, tell me," Musichetta continued firmly, "what was the girl that Marius fell in love with, who is the girl that he still loves now?"

"What?" Cosette cocked her head.

"That's right you heard me, he still loves you," Musichetta nodded, "it's as plain as the glasses on his face... And that scarf you gave him? He never takes it off!"

"I..." Cosette sighed, she had never realized that those were acts of devotion from her ex-boyfriend. Marius nice enough and while they had changed together drastically he still felt like a remnant of a past she had left behind. Gone was the girl who had enrolled in NYU to be teacher, gone was the boy going for pre-law.

"I'm done," Musichetta sighed, "call me when you are actually willing to commit, I'll be at my parents house."  
xxxxx  
"Where's Enjolras?" Marius asked as he traipsed into the room camera in hand.

"What? Do you mean to tell me you didn't realize he moved in with Éponine a week ago!" Courfeyrac laughed, "talk about oblivious."

"Okay I will not deny that statement," Marius huffed, "I get reminded of that at least once a week."

"Éponine hasn't been feeling well, think it's the withdrawal, but she refused to talk to Alex about it," Courfeyrac supplied, "he is trying to keep a close watch on her, make sure she actually stopped using."

"He gotten over the thing with 'Parnasse?" Marius asked. It was now the end of February and over the past two months Enjolras continued to waiver. He did love Éponine but was still unhappy about her connection with Montparnasse, whatever that may be.

"I suppose it's as good as it's gonna get," Courfeyrac sighed, "how is the documentary going?"

"A fast train to nowhere," Marius sighed, "it's one big, disjointed mess."

"Hey at least you are getting somewhere, better than those crappy screenplays you used to write," Courfeyrac chuckled.

"Hey they weren't that bad," Marius frowned.

"They had a beginning, middle and end, that's about it," Courfeyrac smiled.

"Sometimes I really hate you I hope you know that," Marius glared.

"If you hate me so much kick me out and I'll move back to the Bronx," Courfeyrac turned to him, "but you know you would miss me."

"I hate it when you're right," Marius sat down across from his friend.

"And this is why we are friends," Courfeyrac proffered his most charming smile.

"Have you ever wondered why it's always you and me who are the spare tires of our group?" Marius asked.

"Whoa Mister Philosopher, leave the Sophocles to Combeferre, I'm afraid I don't understand," Courfeyrac replied.

"Everyone is paired off except for us," Marius sighed, "For crying out loud Montparnasse is married to my cousin!"

"If you are suggesting that you and me-"

"No!" Marius cut him off.

"Man you just need to get over Cosette, okay? Move on," Courfeyrac tried to reassure his friend.

"I know it's just that..." Marius sighed, "she was the first girl I ever loved."

"And she won't be the last," Courfeyrac replied, "cheer up, it's not the end of the world."

 

Xxxxxxxx  
"'Ponine, are you here?" Enjolras walked into her apartment but couldn't find her. After searching through the small space he saw the open bathroom door and Éponine clutching to the side of her bathtub. He knelt down beside her, "'Ponine, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes did not open, Enjolras picked her up and lay her on the couch. Her skin was covered in sweat and was clammy, he knew she was trying to get clean, is this what withdrawal was like?

Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up, "Hey," she smiled at him weakly.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Éponine nodded her head slowly.

"You were passed out on the floor of the bathroom," Enjolras sighed, "that doesn't sound like 'okay' to me."

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Éponine smiled, "alright?"

"If you say so," Enjolras replied, "but we should probably stay home tonight."

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere," Éponine lay back down upon the couch, "doesn't seem you can stray to far from a bathroom."

"When is the last time you are anything?" Enjolras asked.

Éponine had to stop and think, "Uhhh... Last night? Can't keep much of anything down." She then proceeded to bury her face into the pillow.

"Just rest," Enjolras sighed, "I'll be upstairs for a bit."

"Whatever," Éponine groaned.

Enjolras had to distance himself from her and her current state, why did she have to suffer so much?  He then went upstairs to go and clear his head.

xxxxx  
Five blocks away Jeanne was returning home after spending an entire day as the street performer Jehan. Combeferre was already back from a long day at the university.

"Hey baby," Jeanne set down her pickle tub and took off her hat and ran a hand through her short brown hair, "how goes it at NYU?"

"Same old, same old," Combeferre sighed, "sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

"Another tough day?" Jehan cocked his head.

"Yes, but now that your here I think everything will be just fine," Combeferre smiled.

"Aren't you just the sweetest," Jehan smiled as he stretched, "you should call up Enjolras and see if he and Éponine would like to come to Les Amis tonight."

"Will do," Combeferre smiled as he reached towards the phone.

Jehan had taken his drumsticks and was lightly pounding out a new beat while he hummed to himself. He was so happy to share his life with Tom, apparently Éponine had been right, he just had to wait for the right man to come along. In that one serendipitous moment in the back alley, well Jehan almost hoped it was his Grandmother up there sending her blessing.

Jehan had grown up as Jean Prouvaire, his mother died three days after he was born and his father became an abusive drunk. When he was five he was placed in the care of his grandmother, he loved the old woman dearly. Also if he had never lived with her chances were that he never would have met Éponine. He was fifteen and she was twelve when she moved into that neighborhood in the East Village and they were fast friends.

"Jehan?" Combeferre called to him, "they said they might come, apparently Éponine was sick today-"

Jehan's face paled and she gulped.

"She's fine now, it's just the strain of withdrawal... Heroin is really nasty stuff," Combeferre sighed, "I told them maybe they should call up our friend Joly."

"Are you sure Éponine is alright?" Jean asked.

"Yes," Combeferre nodded, "she'll be just fine, she just needs to rest."

"Okay..." Jehan replied incredulously.

Combeferre noticed the expression of worry on his lover's face, "We could skip the meeting and order Chinese food instead, how does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," Jehan smiled.


	6. Seasons of Love B

April 20, 1997

"What are you doing?" Enjolras looked at Eponine with immense hurt in his eyes. Of course it was obvious, the tourniquet around her arm, the syringe in her hand, it all was obvious.

Éponine lowered the syringe, "T-this isn't what it looks like," she stammered.

"Really?" Enjolras scoffed, "so you mean to tell me that you weren't just going to shoot up?"

"Alex please let me explain," Éponine pleaded as she untied the tourniquet.

"All this time I thought you were actually getting better," Enjolras sighed, "you lied to me!"

“No, Alex you don't understand!” Éponine pushed her hair from her face, “I am getting better, I was...”

xxxxxxxxx

"Not again," Marius grumbled as he walked into the loft and dropped his bag. He walked towards the couch where Courfeyrac was sitting and slumped down beside his friend.

"What's wrong?" Courfeyrac asked as he set down his guitar.

"Éponine and Enjolras are fighting again," Marius sighed, "I'm surprised you can't hear it from here."

"Again?" Courfeyrac's face fell.

The couple was far from perfect but for awhile they seemed to have been doing alright. The one big issue was Éponine's continued relapses into drug use. With each time Enjolras was less supportive and he grew colder and more uncaring as to how Éponine felt. He started spending more time in the loft, even when she would go through phases of withdrawal she was now often alone. It was not that she wasn't trying to get clean but somehow she always found herself with smack tempting her and she would bend to easily.

Still it would be nice for Enjolras the help her the way he had when she first started out, but it was as if he had given on Éponine. Still jealous of Montparnasse he had convinced himself the Éponine did not need him, and sometimes thought it would be better if he disappeared from her life completely. 

In the apartment below the fighting had quieted down, Éponine stood in the area that made up her kitchen with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I swear it won't ever happen again!"

"You say that every time," Enjolras folded his arms across his chest, "and yet you never stop using."

"Enjolras... Please!" Éponine begged, "one more chance that's all I ask! Please..."

Enjolras sighed, "I'm going upstairs," he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

"What?" Éponine's eyes widened, "please! Alex, I'll try harder! Please!”

Her words fell upon deaf ears, her door had been shut and Éponine was left alone.

Enjolras walked up the stairs into the loft, "So what seems to be the problem today?" Marius called out to him.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras walked over to Marius.

"Fighting again?" Marius supplied.

"I caught her using," Enjolras sighed.

"Well she's trying," Marius looked up at him.

"If she was trying she would be clean," Enjolras glowered.

"Have you ever thought that maybe this isn't that easy?" Marius asked, "it's a drug addiction, people usually go to rehab but 'Ponine can't afford it! Enjolras, do you not realize how serious this is? This is bigger than any of those protests you used to hold, withdrawal can kill someone!”

Enjolras said nothing in response to to Marius, he simply took off hcoat and went to make a cup of coffee for himself.

“Maybe e really doesn't care,” Marius thought to himself and sighed, "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back soon, Courf, do you need anything?”

“Inspiration!” Courfeyrac hollered, “I'm rather low on it!”

“That'll only be avaliable in convenience store when pigs fly,” Marius replied as he walked out of the loft and down the stairs to Éponine's apartment, he knocked on the door lightly.

"Just a minute," came Éponine's muffled reply, there was a quick flush of the toilet that continued to rattle as she opened the door. The expression on her face matched that of a dog who had just been kicked by it's beloved master.

"You alright?" Marius asked.

She quickly put on a smile, "I'm fine! Would you like to come in?"

Marius walked in but he saw past her fake smile to her tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" Marius asked, "Alex just came upstairs, he seemed pissed."

"He has every right to be," Éponine pushed her hair back.

"'Ponine it's not your fault," Marius replied, he felt angry that Enjolras made her feel this way.

"Yes it is," Éponine replied sharply, "I said that I would get clean!"

"'Ponine..." Marius began, he hated how lately Enjolras did nothing but make Éponine feel shitty about herself. Marius hated to see her like this, so sad and broken, she had grown to love Enjolras immensely but lately he hardly ever acknowledged her accept to berate her for not trying hard enough.

"I'm such an idiot," Éponine replied, "why would I break my promise to him?" Tears started to well in her eyes and she fought to hold them back, she dabbed at her eyes in a poor attempt to make it appear as if she was not crying.

"He does care about you," Marius replied, "I do hope you know that."

“I do,” Éponine sighed, “But-” she paused, she had kept this information a secret from everyone but now she didn't think that she could possibly bear it any longer."My T-cells are low..." Éponine whispered.

"What?" Marius looked at her.

“Last week I went to an open clinic,” Éponine began her tale, “I haven't been feeling to great, and not just because of the withdrawal symptoms...” She inhaled deeply before starting again, “I got my results back the other day, the numbers are really low... I'm reaching the point when it turns to AIDS,” Éponine explained. “I mean people say you can live with it for years, I'm just... I'm so scared.”

Marius' eyes went wide, "'Ponine..."

" Marius what do I do?" Éponine had started crying once again, "what do I do? I can't tell Alex... It'd kill him."

A part of Marius knew she was probably right, what would Enjolras do if Éponine died? Would it be like what happened with Rory? Would he draw back into himself and become a hollow shell? 

“You are going to be just fine,” Marius tried to reassure her but the words were empty, what do you tell a person who thinks that they have very little time left to live?

“I wish your words would make everything alright,” Éponine wrapped her arms around herself, “could make the disease go away, pretend that it never even happened.”

“I wish I could do that too,” Marius tenderly put his arm on her shoulder.  
Xxxxxxxx

Éponine looked at the numbers one last time, just like she had told Marius she was one step away and she was scared.

"What's that?" Enjolras asked as Éponine hastily stuffed a piece of paper back into the envelope she was holding. He had come back downstairs because Courfeyrac wanted him to apologize to Éponine, so he went somewhat reluctantly to find Éponine reading the letter currently in her hand.

"Nothing," Éponine smiled, "just junk mail."

“Listen, I really was being an ass earlier, and I wanted to apologize,” Enjolras sighed.

“I feel like that is all that our relationship is,” Éponine looked up at him, “you apologizing to me, me apologizing to you- Anyway, want to get something to eat before I go to work?”

Enjolras didn't press it any further but when Éponine went to work that night Enjolras found the envelop on the table under a few others. If it was junk she would have thrown it away, but it wasn't his place to go through her mail. Then he saw the envelope was printed with the logo of a nearby clinic. He didn't even know that Éponine had gone to the doctor recently. He couldn't stop himself, he opened the envelope to see what was inside.

It was a piece of paper containing blood test results, of course the HIV antibodies were marked as positive. Everything else seemed alright, until he neared the bottom of the page that had her T-Cell results. His heart dropped, the count was at around 250. He carefully folded the paper and put it back in the envelope, he inhaled deeply a couple of times. Up until now he had concerned himself with how the disease was effecting him, he hadn't stopped to think about Éponine. Now he couldn't help but fear that she might not have much time left, for god sake she was hardly 20 years old, this wasn't supposed to happen to her.


	7. I Can't Believe This Is Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly everything starts to fall apart, what are they to do?

July 27, 1997

Éponine had accompanied Combeferre and Jehan to a Les Amis meeting. They all sat together but there was an empty chair, it was the chair where young man called Andre typically sat.

John stood before them solemnly, he ran a hand thru his curly black hair, "I have some news."

The entire group whispered anxiously amongst themselves.

"Andre was hospitalized two days ago," John wrung his hands, "they hope he will get better soon but at this time no one can say."

The group fell silent, "I'm sorry to inform you of this, but you have the right to know."

After the shock of the news they tried to keep the meeting going as usual, but there were unsuccessful, they kept circling back. Everyone wondering if he was going to be okay, commenting that he had looked fine just last week and so on until time was up.

"Andre is sick..." Éponine sighed as the walked out of the community center, "we are all just going to disappear one by one." She stopped for a moment on the stairs.

"Honey don't talk like that," Jehan put his hand on Éponine's shoulder, "Andre will be alright and will be back before you know it."

"And if he doesn't?" Éponine turned to Jehan.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Jehan sighed, "let's get you home, we can all go to the Life Cafe-" Jehan stopped to cough.

"Are you alright?" Éponine cocked her head.

"I'm fine honey," Jehan smiled, "just a tickle in my throat, don't you worry about a thing."

Éponine smiled, "Alright, well let's go."  
xxxxxx

That night when Jehan and Combeferre returned home Jehan's cough had worsened.

"Want some water?" Combeferre asked and went to get a glass.

"No, no," Jehan shook his head, "I'm fine."

Combeferre sighed but decided not to press the matter further.  
xxxxx  
Éponine lay in bed with Enjolras, for now they had made up to some extent. He was asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Éponine sighed as she breathed in the scent of the soap he used. She couldn't sleep, another visit to the clinic and her numbers had gotten lower, not significantly, but enough to scare her. How long did she have left? Lately Alex had not been the only thing on her mind, nor her new found friends. But what about her family? Sure she had left them behind long ago but she still cared. Then again... None of them even knew that she was HIV positive, she had run away long before that had happened. Now Andre was in the hospital, sure she didn't know him well but they had talked and he certainly was nice enough.

Éponine rolled over to face Enjolras, she studied his figure in the dark, what had she done to deserve being with a man like him? They were opposite ends of the spectrum, the only thing tying them together was a disease. Maybe that's why they were at odds with their relationship constantly failing. He was too good for her, she didn't deserve him no matter how much she may love him. She could feel tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Turning back over she lay her head back on the pillow in an attempt to sleep.  
xxxxxxxx  
September 16, 1997

It was a warm early Autumn night as Enjolras walked down the street toward the club where Éponine worked. He had decided to pick her up from work and accompany her home, he was getting worried, she had looked tired and over worked lately. As he crossed the street towards the club he saw figures outside conversing, he thought nothing of it. But as he slowly approached he realized it was Éponine and Montparnasse.

Enjolras temper rose, it was an unexplainable feeling, it could be nothing, but his mind refused to except that. Angrily he turned on his heel and left, the noise of the soles of his shoes caught Éponine's attention and she started running after him.

"Hey!" She shouted, "hey! Where do you think you're going?" She panted as she finally caught up to him, "I thought we were going to walk home together?"

"Clearly you are not in want of company," Enjolras practically sneered, "go back to 'Parnasse because I'm not coming back to you!"

"Alex? What are you talking about?" Éponine tried to match his pace.

"Because you weren't just flirting with him?" Enjolras exclaimed.

"Flirting with him? Have you lost your mind?" Éponine shouted back, "I hate him as much as you-"

"That's not what it looked like back there," Enjolras replied.

"Alex..." Éponine continued, "don't be so quick to judge! You sound like a jealous prick!"

"Well maybe I am," Enjolras replied, "but that is over."

"What do you mean?" Éponine asked.

"That's it," Enjolras made use of his hands, "we are over, we are done, goodnight."

"You can't be serious," Éponine scoffed.

"I am," Enjolras stopped moving, "You know I don't even know why I thought that it would work in the first place... After all you practically tricked me into the relationship."

"Alex..." Éponine didn't know what else to say.

"You said you would get clean and you failed, now I find you with Montparnasse outside the club?" Enjolras was exasperated, "how the hell am I supposed to trust you? Tell me 'Ponine!"

"Alex, I'm sorry..." Éponine bit her lower lip.

"'I'm sorry', isn't going to work anymore," Enjolras replied, "I trust you can find your own way home." He then walked off leaving Éponine standing on the sidewalk in shock.

"Is everything alright?" Montparnasse approached her.

"You..." Éponine's voice was bitter, "you destroyed everything! Now I have nothing, Alex just left me!"

"Again? He'll be back within the week," Montparnasse shrugged.

"Not this time," Éponine dabbed at the tears that had begun to fall, she then turned on Montparnasse, "it's all your fault!"

"Éponine chill out!" Montparnasse held up his hands, "you know maybe this is a good thing, you've been unhappy ever since-"

"Alex was the best thing to ever happen to me..." Éponine sighed.

"'Ponine, he shouted at you, treated you like shit and half the time didn't care," Montparnasse reiterated the most painful aspects of Éponine's relationship, "is that what you really want?"

Éponine couldn't speak, it felt as if someone had tied a rather elaborate knot in her tongue and vocal chords.

"I would never do that to you," Montparnasse added, he slowly massaged her shoulders.

"We can't have a relationship," Éponine hissed, "You're married, I'm HIV positive and I don't want to,"

"Let's get some drinks and talk this situation over," Montparnasse suggested.

"It won't change my mind," Éponine replied.

"Whatever you say," Montparnasse gripped her shoulder tightly, "let's go."  
xxxxx  
September 21, 1997

In the weeks that followed Éponine was more often seen with Montparnasse. He would walk her home, bought her things that she needed and all around took care of her. All the while never letting his wife Adelaide knowing about it all. Éponine played off that she was happy, but inside she was downright miserable.

On the night of September 23 Éponine came home to find the red light on her voice mail blinking. The message was from Combeferre, "'Ponine? I need you to come to Montefiore Hospital straight away... It's Jehan."

Éponine pressed the button on her machine to stop the recording, this couldn't be happening. She quickly ran out the door and down the street. If something was wrong she had to be there for Jehan no matter what. They weren't best friends for nothing.  
xxxxxxxx  
She found herself in the waiting room with Combeferre her hand in his. Her heart beat wildly, they had not been allowed to see Jehan yet because they weren't "family".

"Have you called anyone else?" Éponine asked as he squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner.

"Marius and Courfeyrac are on their way-"

"And Alex?" Éponine asked.

"I don't know..." Combeferre sighed, "they said he had gone out but they don't know where."

"He's probably avoiding me," Éponine muttered.

"'Ponine, Enjolras may have a temper but he is not that childish," Combeferre replied.

"You're right," Éponine frowned, "he is worse than a child."

"You're just saying that because you are angry with him," Combeferre tried to reason with her.

"When can we see Jehan?" Éponine asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know," Combeferre replied, but he then saw a familiar mop of red brown hair, "Joly!"

The young Doctor stopped and turned around, "Thomas Combeferre, what the devil are you doing here at this hour?"

"Jehan, my boyfriend was admitted here," Combeferre, "but they won't let me or Éponine see him."

"Alright, I wonder why they would do that... Is he in critical condition?" Joly asked.

"No," Combeferre shook his head, "at least I don't think so... He was admitted with Pneumonia and complications due to HIV-"

"That's not good," Joly sighed, "well I'll see what I can do, I take it you are here on behalf of his family?"

"He doesn't have any family," Éponine spoke up, "his only family, his grandmother, she died three years ago."

"Alright, I'll see if I can talk to my supervisor about what we can do," Joly then walked away.

There was some clanking down the hall as two young men rushed towards them.

"We came as fast as we could," Marius panted, "how is Jehan?"

"We don't know," Combeferre replied.

"'Ponine..." Marius continued to breath heavily, "you're here..." Even though they lived in the same apartment he hardly saw her anymore. She didn't look well, it looked like dark circles were forming under her eyes and she appeared skinnier than usual.

"We don't know where Enjolras is," Courfeyrac turned to Combeferre, "he went out hours ago, we left him a note, hopefully he'll stop by, do Cosette and Musichetta know?"

"I called Cosette but she didn't answer," Combeferre scratched his head, "and I don't know where 'Chetta is or what her phone number is."

Joly then came walking towards them, "Good news, Jehan is awake, and I explained the situation to my supervisor, you can go and see him now if you would like."

"Thanks Joly," Combeferre smiled, "if you see Alex stop through here let him know where we are."

"Will do," Joly have a curt nod.

The four of them were then escorted by a nurse through the wards in order to see Jehan.  
xxxxxxx  
October 28, 1997  
As the weeks passed Jehan's condition fluctuated from good to bad, depending on the day. But the tension that remained between their now broken family was reaching breaking point. Enjolras tried to make a point of not visiting when Éponine was there (which was hard because she hardly left Jehan's side). Only when he received a very stern talking to by Combeferre that the reality was that Jehan might never recover did he start visiting more often regardless of the circumstances.

Éponine would occasionally try to make small talk to him but he barely spoke ten words to her and more often then not ignored her. Of course when Jehan was awake he tried to be more pleasant. But when he looked past Jehan's worn down and tired exterior to his brown eyes he could sense that Jehan didn't believe the charade he tried to out on.

Cosette and Musichetta often stopped in, although rarely together, they had started to work some things out but still had their problems. It would occasionally get very crowded in that hospital room, but when it was like that they could almost forget that everything around them was crumbling. Back to Christmastime when everything had almost seemed right with the world.

Steadily Jehan's condition deteriorated further, and more often then not he was unconscious. Éponine hardly left other than to go to work, or when forced to go home by Combeferre or Joly. All the stress and strain was not doing good things for her body. The dark circles under eyes grew more pronounced (which she tried to hide with make up), and she was so skinny her shoulder blades were beginning to appear rather prominent.

That night late in October Combeferre shook her awake from the chair she was sleeping in. "'Ponine," he gently touched her shoulder, "'Ponine..."

Éponine slowly opened her eyes, "What is it? Is something wrong? How is Jehan?"

Combeferre hushed her, "It's alright, Jehan is fine... I was just thinking you should go home and get some rest."

"But what about Jehan?" Éponine glanced at the sleeping form of her best friend.

"Jehan will be just fine, trust me," Combeferre smiled.

"But isn't it late? I can't go right now-"

"It's only six o'clock, you've been sleeping all afternoon," Combeferre replied, "Go home and get some rest."

Éponine knew she had lost this argument, damn Combeferre and his reasonable and logical ways. She said a heartfelt goodbye to a sleeping Jehan before departing.  
xxxxxx  
October 29, 1997

Éponine woke up to see she had a missed call, who could it possibly be? Slowly she walked over to her phone and pressed play.

The message was somewhat garbled and she soon deciphered the sounds of tears, it was Combeferre. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

"Éponine..." Combeferre paused, "I'm so sorry for making you go home last night," his voice was choked up, "Jehan... Jehan died last night."

Éponine had wished she had been sitting down because she nearly blacked out at those words, that was impossible. Jehan couldn't possibly be dead... Éponine never got to properly say goodbye. How could Jehan do that to her? How could this have happened?


	8. Goodbye Love

Ocotber 31, 1997

Éponine felt as if her heart had been torn out and ripped into a million pieces. Jehan was dead and today they had just been put in the ground. This had to be the lowest point in Éponine's life that she could ever recall. Her best friend was dead, she felt so hopeless and alone, lost and confused. After leaving a single rose on the casket she backed away silently. She noticed Enjolras standing by himself looking out at the cemetery. Before the service started Courfeyrac had mention that Enjolras had packed his bags, that he was moving out, to where he could not say but Éponine wanted to find out if it was ever true. Sure he most likely would not speak to her, but she had try her luck, didn't she? Slowly she walked over to him and reached up and gently tapped him on the shoulder, "So I heard you are packing up and moving out of town?" Éponine spoke as he turned to face her, "Would have been nice for you to tell me," she added bitterly.

"Like you care," Enjolras scoffed.

"So it is true," Éponine now sounded hurt.

"Well you have Montparnasse, so you don't exactly need me do you?" Enjolras glared at her fiercely with his cold blue eyes.

The dancer took a step back and bumped into Montparnasse, "I thought you said you were never going to speak to him again-"

"Not now," Éponine walked away as Cosette cut in.

"You have no right to say who she can or can't speak to," Cosette glared at Montparnasse, "you ass!"

Musichetta put her hand on Cosette's shoulder, "Stay out of this, it doesn't concern-"

"Who said I was talking to you?!" Cosette snapped at Musichetta.

"Oh my god here she goes again," Musichetta rolled her eyes, "every fucking day it's something else with you!"

"He's not much better," Éponine turned to Enjolras a certain fire in her eyes, "I try to get clean, I have tried so many times but it's never enough for you is it?" She started directing her words towards Enjolras, "it's hard doing it on my own and you... You just gave up on me, Alex. Why couldn't you help-"

"I cannot help you if you don't help yourself!" Enjolras shot back.

Marius, Courfeyrac and Combeferre stood off to the side watching as innocent bystanders as everything that they had known came crashing in around them.

"I would be happy to die right her and now if you show me a scrap of love like Combeferre and Jehan!" Éponine dealt out one last blow with tears streaming down her face, she squeaked as Alex made a move appearing that he was going to strike her. It was at that moment Combeferre stepped in between them in order to intervene.

"You all promised you wouldn't do this today," Combeferre grabbed onto Enjolras hand and looked between him and Éponine, "so please, for my sake? 'Ponine I know this is hard, and I wish I hadn't sent you home that night, I wish that Jehan was still alive as much as you do."

Éponine's knees buckled as she dropped to the ground and started crying harder than before, her whole body had begun to shake.

Combeferre turned to Enjolras whose eyes lay on the broken and sobbing Éponine, his jaw hanging slightly. "I can't believe you," Combeferre shook his head, "were you actually going to hit her?"

Enjolras had no words, he didn't know what had come over him, he would never hit someone in a fit of rage, out self-defense yes, but had not been the case. He felt embarrassed for having even contemplated such a thought, sure he was angry at her... But not that angry. He looked over at where Éponine knelt on the ground sobbing.

"Maybe if you just apologized, just this once," Combeferre began in a somewhat angry tone, "instead of forcing her to grovel at your feet you might be able to fix this."

Enjolras quickly regained his resolve, "No," his voice was cold, "I can't fix this," he then stormed out of the cemetery.

It appeared that while Enjolras and Éponine had been fighting Cosette and Musichetta now embraced each other.

"Pookie I'm so sorry..." Cosette cried into Musichetta's shoulder, she then pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

"Me too honey, me too," Musichetta replied, they broke up their embrace and held hands for a moment simply looking at each other.

"Will you come home tonight?" Cosette asked innocently.

Musichetta's lower lip began to quiver, "Yes. I will."

Marius stood their helpless, "How the hell did it all come to this?" he muttered to himself, he glanced at his watch and sighed. He had a meeting in about an hour and half in downtown Manhattan with Buzzline. They needed the money, and Buzzline kept insisting that they would take him on. Now all Marius had to do was bring them the contract. But that contract felt like he was making a deal with the devil, he had never felt this bad about any other decision he had made, not even when he first decided to move out of his grandfather's house.

Marius continued to watch as Courfeyrac approached Éponine and then knelt beside her, Éponine threw her thin arms about him as he held her close trying to comfort her. She was so thin and pale now Marius figured that even if she hadn't told Enjolras he already knew- but if he did know? Marius paused and thought about it, if Enjolras did know how sick Éponine was could that be enough to trigger him wanting to skip town? Enjolras had angry with her for quite some time, he could have packed up and left at any time but he chose now. Quickly he followed Enjolras to the gates of the cemetery, "So where are you going?"

"Somewhere, anywhere," Enjolras shrugged, "I've just gotta get out of here."

"And what about Éponine?" Marius asked.

"What about her?" Enjolras turned to Marius.

"She was your first serious relationship, you didn't even bother to tell her yourself that-"

"It's a bad relationship, it always has been," Enjolras sighed, "Jehan is gone now, god he was the only thing that held us together."

"That's a lie an you know it," Marius replied, "I know why you are leaving."

"I have to get out of here," Enjolras shrugged, "it's simple."

"But that's not true," Marius replied, "it's obvious now, this has nothing to do with Monparnasse or the heroin."

"What do you mean?" Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

"Éponine has been looking skinnier than usual," 'Marius shrugged, "sick even... You are leaving her when she needs you most... Enjolras, she's scared!" He thought back to the converstation he had with her that many months ago, "she never told you, she was afraid of hurting you!"

"Stop!" Enjolras clenched his teeth, "that's not true!"

"Hello boys," A soft voice came from behind them, Marius and Enjolras slowly turned to see Éponine standing behind them. She had wiped off her make up and now you could plainly see the signs of illness on her face. "So that's the truth is it?"

"Did you hear-" Enjolras began.

"I heard every goddamn word," Éponine glared, "so that's it... Brave Enjolras is running away from a fight because he knows he cannot win, no matter what you do you can't stop this... No one can." Éponine sniffled, "Or maybe it's that you don't want to watch me die? What kind gesture of you, to leave me because that's what everyone wants isn't it? To die alone?"

Enjolras stared at Éponine for a second, "I've gotta go," he walked out the gates, down the street towards the bus stop.

Éponine bit her lower lip as she watched him walk away, Montparnasse had joined them and put his hand on her shoulder. Éponine shrugged it off, "Please don't touch me... I'm scared," the fear was evident in her brown eyes. She looked at her scar ridden arms, "I need to go away-"

Marius turned to her, "I know of a clinic that is-"

"A rehab?" Montparnasse suggested.

"Maybe," Éponine looked up, "could you?"

"I'll pay..." Montparnasse reaffirmed.

"Thank you," Éponine whispered.

"I have to go to a meeting with the bloodsuckers at Buzzline," Marius replied, "Eponine, why don't you go home with Coufeyrac and Combeferre?"

"Fine," Éponine replied with a heavy sigh as the group split up and went their separate ways.

Late that night Courfeyrac had ordered Chinese food that Combeferre and Marius were currently picking at. With a sigh Marius set his down, "I'm gonna check on 'Ponine, make sure she's okay."

He walked out of the loft and down the stairs to Éponine's door, he knocked and there was no response. "Éponine? 'Ponine are you in there?" Marius knocked again, he was starting to get concerned. He twisted the door knob and it opened, "Éponine? 'Ponine are you okay?" He peered in the door.

Marius entered the apartment looked around, it was a tad bit messy as he looked, "Éponine?" All her doors were open and she was nowhere in sight. Marius heartbeat quickened as he walked over to the space that made up her kitchen. Amidst the junk littering the table like receipts and bills there was a handwritten note, all it said was "I'm sorry". Marius grabbed the note and ran upstairs.

"Guys!" Marius hollered as he opened up the door, "something is wrong, Éponine is gone."

"She's allowed to go out, she's a big girl," Courfeyrac shrugged.

Marius stood in front of him, "You don't understand," he panted, "she left a note."

Courfeyrac grabbed the note and read it, "Shit, this could be bad... You don't think she might try to-"

"I don't know," Marius sighed, "fuck it!" He shouted, "fuck Enjolras for leaving! He is so goddamn high and mighty-"

Combeferre leaned in, "What's on the note?"

"All is says is 'I'm sorry'," Marius sounded exasperated, "What if she tries to kill herself."

"Éponine?" Combeferre cocked his head, "I don't think she would do something quite so drastic."

"You saw what she was like today," Marius shrugged, "I don't even know what to think anymore."

Courfeyrac picked up the phone and started dialing, "Hello? Musichetta? Is Cosette there? We need you guys right now-"

Marius went and grabbed his coat, "I'm gonna go look for her."

"Marius you'll be out there for hours!" Combeferre stood up, "we don't even know how long she has been missing-"

"I'm not going to let her die out there!" Marius grew frantic, "we have to find her."

Combeferre turned to Courfeyrac"Courfeyrac, call the police-"

"A boy in my neighborhood once went missing," Courfeyrac shook his head, "they won't do anything till 48 hours have passed-"

"I don't care," Combeferre replied, "call them."

xxxxxxxxxx

November 6, 1997

In the days that followed they did there best to try and find Éponine, and now going through the phone book Marius hoped he had found her family.

"We have a Albert Thenardier," Marius read off, "same address as an Therese Thenardier, maybe it's them?"

"Gotta as high a probability as any of the other thousands of entries," Courfeyrac sighed.

"It's not been thousands," Marius replied as he dialed the number, "I guess I never realized that her name was common in a phone book," he sighed. The phone ringed loudly as it was on speaker, when it was answered a much younger voice then Marius anticipate.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Marius began, "is this Therese Thenardier?" He asked warily.

"No, this is her daughter Azelma," The girl at the other end replied.

"Oh," Marius paused as he tried to sort out his words.

"Who's calling?" Azelma asked.

"Sorry," Marius replied, "I'm Marius Pontmercy.

"Why are you calling for my mother?" Azelma pressed.

"I uhhh..." Marius found himself struggling, "a friend in mine has gone missing and we thought perhaps you or someone else had seen her?"

Azelma let a snort of laughter, "Right, what makes you think we've seen her?"

"The girl that went missing is Éponine Thenardier," Marius replied.

It was quite on the other end, "Hello? Miss?"

"You know my sister?"Azelma replied incerdulously.

"I didn't know she had a sister," Courfeyrac answered.

"You know 'Ponine?" Azelma's voice cracked slightly, "what do you mean she's missing?"

"She left her apartment about a week ago, she left a note," Marius explained, "we haven't seen her since."

Azelma sounded as if she was crying, "No we haven't seen her... But I would like to help you look for her."

"You would?" Marius asked, "Thank you."

"Where do you live? I'll come as soon as I can," Azelma replied.

"East village, Corners of Avenue B and C, number 183 fourth floor," Marius directed her.

"Got it, not too far," Azelma sighed, "to think all this time she has been near us..."

"Azelma, who are you talking to?" A voice in the background.

"A friend who wanted to let you know that your daughter has gone missing," Azelma replied harshly, "as if you care."

"Éponine missing?" The voice chuckled, "that's not news."

Azelma replied staunchly, "No, I think I'll be leaving too."

"No you won't!"

"I'm 19, so I think I will! Besides, wherever I do go it'll certainly be better than-"

The argument got more and more heated and Marius finally hung up the phone and sunk into the couch. "No wonder Éponine left them."

About a half hour later there was someone shouting from the street below.

Marius and Courfeyrac looked down to see a red headed girl with a teenaged boy in tow, "Aren't you gonna let us in?"

Marius tossed down the keys, "Thanks!" the girl replied as she and the boy went to unlock the door. Within the next five minutes the two were at their door opening it.

"You're awfully trusting," The red head smirked, "don't even ask my name and you let us right in."

"We don't get many callers, assumed you are Azelma," Marius replied, "who did you bring with you?"

"This is Gavroche, my brother," Azelma put her hand on his shoulder which he shook off, she then porceeded to take off the backpack on her back.

"Nice to meet you Gavroche," Marius held out his hand.

Gavroche ignored the gesture, and instead looked at Marius as if he was sizing him up.

"How long has it been since you last saw Éponine?" Marius asked.

"Almost four years," Azelma settled in a chair, "how has she been doing? She been happy?"

Marius turned his gaze to his hands, a knot in his stomach with a feeling that they did not know there sister's current condition.

"Is something wrong?" Azelma cocked her head.

"Did you know that you sister," Marius paused, "She... Éponine has HIV."

Azelma and Gavroche's eyes widened in shock, "No... Not 'Ponine, it can't be." Azelma squeaked, "You're lying!" she started to hyperventilate, "you're lying..."

"I wish I was," Marius replied, "it's reason enough that we are afraid if we don't find her she might die, she did not take her medications with her."

"'Ponine why are you so stupid," Azelma sighed, "I wish I could see her again... You don't happen to have a picture for me and Gavroche to look at?"

"I've got something better than that," Marius smiled slightly, "Come with me," he guided the siblings to the viewer he was using to cut together his film. Selecting one of the reels he threaded it through and let Azelma and Gavroche take turns viewing the footage.

On the film there were various scenes of Éponine at the loft, it also cut to footage from the Life Cafe as well as New Year's Eve. Azelma smiled slightly, "At least she has been happy... Where is the guy she's with in all that film?"

"He left too," Marius replied, "we think that's why she ran."

"Always did think with her heart," Azelma shook her head, she pushed her hair back from her face to reveal a large scratch.

"What happened to you?"

"My father started throwing things as we left," Azelma sighed, "but it's not his worst."

"You said something about leaving, right?" Marius asked.

"Gav and I have been thinking about it for along time," Azlema replied, "Today I had enough, I had to get out... We don't have much now," she glanced at her backpack and the one Gavroche had, "and we don't have a place to go, not our best decision."

Gavroche let out a dramatic sigh.

"Well you could stay here, it's not much but we have space-"

"I don't want to impose on you," Azelma replied hastily.

"You wouldn't be, besides you two want to find your sister right?" Marius added, "it might be easier if you stayed."

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" Azelma smiled slightly, "I suppose we could stay... I mean I'm broke-"

"So are we," Marius shrugged.

"How do you still live here?" Azelma raised her eyebrows.

Marius blushed slightly, "It's complicated, I mean I have a job and well... Uhh..."

"'Ponine lived here too?" Azelma interjected.

"Yeah, just downstairs," Marius replied.

"Did she have a job too? What did she do?" Azelma pressed.

Marius' blush deepened.

"Sorry for prying," Azelma apologized.

"It's fine... She worked as a dancer, at a club called the Backroom," Marius replied.

"Oh..." Azelma blushed now.

"Wait, 'Ponine's a stripper?" Gavroche chimed in, his nose crinkled.

"Gavroche!" Azelma exclaimed.

"Well that's basically what he said," Gavroche replied, "isn't it?"

"Marius," Courfeyrac stepped into the room he had been working on a composition and had not been aware that Azelma and Gavroche had entered, "who are they?"

"Éponine's siblings," Marius replied, "they want to help us search for 'Ponine."

"Good, just got a call from Cosette, she and Musichetta printed up fliers and want us to help distribute them," Courfeyrac replied.

"So are they officially back together again?" Marius asked.

Courfeyrac shrugged, "You never know with those two."

And that was how life at the loft continued over the next month in a half. Azelma and Gavroche had officially moved into the space that Combeferre had once occupied (he had gone back to Jehan's old apartment now), and with each passing day they tried no to lose hope. Éponine was out there and they were going to do everything in their power in order to find her.


	9. There's Only Us, There's Only This

December 8, 1997

It was early December and Enjolras had returned to New York City, he had done some thinking during his travels across the Midwest and east coast to realize just how stupid he had been about the who situation. He was afraid of how sick Éponine was looking, yes that had been the trigger as to why he had left and he regretted it now. Now he only hoped she was alright, the idea of her accepting him with open arms was slim. He was fine if she was angry with him, just as long as she was alright. As he walked towards the loft he saw old and faded posters.

He stopped to read them and immediately wished that he hadn't. They were posters for a missing person, specifically for Éponine. It had her picture on it and the address was the loft. He tore it down and practically sprinted the remaining 10 blocks towards the loft. He ran up the stairs and opened the door to see Marius, Courfeyrac and two others he did not recognize. "Where is she?" Enjolras panted heavily.

"Enjolras..." Marius approached him, "you came back."

"Where is 'Ponine?" He repeated as he held out the poster.

Marius took it from him, "We don't know."

Enjolras turned to Courfeyrac and the two others, "How long has she been missing?"

"Since the day you left," Courfeyrac replied, Marius then handed him the note Éponine had left behind.

Enjolras read it, "No," he shook his head, "she didn't-"

"We don't know," Marius sighed.

"Is that-" Azelma whispered to Courfeyrac, they had gotten quite close during her stay in his apartment.

"He was your sister's boyfriend," Courfeyrac replied.

At first that made Azelma angry, for he seemed to be the reason Éponine had run away. But the look of utter despair on his face Azelma realized that he did care for her sister.

"You are Alex Enjolras?" Azelma spoke up.

"Yes," Enjolras face was dark, "who are you?"

"Azelma Thenardier and my brother Gavroche," Azelma introduced herself and her brother.

"Thenardier?" Enjolras cocked his head, "are you related to Éponine?"

"She is my sister," Azelma replied.

"You must hate me," Enjolras sighed.

"I don't," Azelma replied, "I want to find her as much as you do."

Enjolras smiled slightly at her response, "We'll find her, I'm sure of that.

xxxxxxxxxx

December 24, 1997

The rest of December passed with no event, and still no sign of Éponine. It was now Christmas Eve and the inhabitants of the loft were anything but cheerful, although Courfeyrac was attempting to lighten the mood.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know!" Courfeyrac sang loudly and obnoxiously as he strummed his guitar in a crooning fashio to Azelma causing her to blush, "where the tree tops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow-"

"Courfeyrac will you stop with that infernal racket," Enjolras groaned, he had been sitting across from his flatmate reading a book.

"Just trying to ring in the Christmas spirit," Courfeyrac shrugged, "sorry Scrooge."

Enjolras glared at him, "Just knock it off."

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and started strumming quietly. The phone rang and he jumped up to get it. "Hello? Ferre! Thank god you are here!" He grabbed the keys and tossed them out the window. "Ferre is back on town lady and gentlemen!" Courfeyrac clapped his hands together.

The sliding metal door of the loft made a loud groan is it opened, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas man," Courfeyrac hugged Combeferre, "it's good to see you, how's it going at NYU?"

"Been good,"Combeferre sighed, "at least I'm not broke like you guys." Combeferre smiled.

"You wouldn't understand, working for Buzzline felt like I went to hell and back every day!" Marius turned to Combeferre.

"Which is why I've got you this," Combeferre handed Marius a wad of cash.

"No Ferre, we are fine," Marius tried to hand it back to him.

"I insist," Combeferre smiled, "you guys seriously need to get some heat up in here."

"Thanks," Courfeyrac smiled.

Combeferre glanced around, "Is that the projector? Marius, did you actually finish a movie?"

Marius smiled, "I did."

"I want to see it!" Combeferre smiled.

"All in good time, all in good time," Marius nodded, "you got something alcoholic to make a a Christmas toast?"

"Some Christmas," Enjolras grumbled.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine," Combeferre smiled.

"Sorry," Enjolras shrugged, "I'm not one for the holiday spirit."

"Marius? Courfeyrac? Enjolras!" A voice rang from the street below, "someone help us please!"

All four men rushed out into the fire escape to see Musichetta and Cosette standing below, "We found Éponine! We can't get her up the stairs!"

A knot formed in Enjolras chest as he realized they held Éponine between them, "No." His voice was barely above a whisper. He dashed inside and down the stairs followed by his friends. With the help of Combeferre they took Éponine from Musichetta and Cosette and took her up the stairs.

"She's been living on the street," Musichetta explained, "we found her in the Tompkins Square Park."

They opened the door to the loft and Éponine stirred slightly, "A-Alex?" Her voice was weak and feeble.

"I'm here," Enjolras replied as they lay her on the couch, she started to cough violently. For the first time since Rory died tears were running down his face. Éponine looked like nothing more than and empty shell, here hair was a tangled mess and her skin was deathly pale, her lips tinged blue from the cold. Enjolras placed a hand on her forehead, "She's burning up."

"I'll go get some wood and food," Marius volunteered.

Combeferre grabbed his shoulder, "It's too late for that now."

Courfeyrac was already on the phone, "I'm calling for an ambulance."

"No, I'm not worth it!" Éponine raised her voice as she started to cough again, "please... Don't."

"You will live 'Ponine, please," Enjolras squeezed her hand.

"I'm just glad to see you," a Éponine smiled, "I wanted to tell you it's over with Montparnasse, it was never anything-"

"I know," Enjolras was struggling with his words, "and I wanted to tell you how much I... I love you 'Ponine."

"I know," Éponine replied, "I was a little bit in love with you too." she tried to smile as her eyelids shut and her body went very still, her hand that Enjolras had been holding had gone limp.

"Éponine?" Enjolras was panicked now, "no, you can't leave me... Not now!" He lay his head on her chest, "you can't..."

In the background Cosette and Musichetta held their hands as the looked on in silence, Courfeyrac nearly dropped the phone. Azelma held tight on to Gavroche, the first time they had seen there sister in four years and now she had died right in front of them. Marius slowly turned to face Combeferre with a heavy heart, a blanket of silence fell over the loft except for the sound of Enjolras' sobbing.

Enjolras held Éponine's still form to his chest, her body as limp as a rag doll. Once he regained some control of his body and emotions he gently lay her back down on the cushions of the couch. For a moment he just stared at Éponine's lifeless form, unable to speak or move until the strangest thing happened.

It was a small movement at first, but then Éponine's hand jerked up as she let out a large gasp and sputtered. She sat herself upright and looked about in confusion, she pushed her messy brown locks from her face.

"Éponine... You're alive," Enjolras sputtered.

Éponine smiled slightly, "That was one hell of a trip, I swear..." she paused, "Jeanne was there," she looked around for Combeferre, "she looked fabulous, she told me it 'girlfriend, you got a nice boy waiting for you back there, I'll come and get you when it's really you're time.'"

Enjolras laughed slightly as he noticed that there was sweat dripping down her forehead, "You're drenched."

Combeferre stepped in at that moment, "Her fever's breaking," he said with a smile.

They had cause to celebrate that night, even though they all ended up in the waiting room of Montefiore Hospital and eventually in Éponine's room. But it didn't matter anymore, because for once everything really was alright with the world.

xxxxx

December 24, 1998

"The loft December 24, 1998," Marius narrated as he panned around the loft on the Christmas party taking place. It had been a year since Éponine has been brought back to the loft half dead by Cosette and Musichetta. Things had completely changed since then, it made Marius smile as he focused on Courfeyrac who had dumped a handful of confetti on Éponine.

"You are a dead man!" Éponine complained she tried to get up to chase him but was stopped by the fact that she was four months pregnant and Enjolras gently tugged on her sleeve to sit back down.

After Éponine had been released from the hospital she swore never to touch heroin again, with the help of Enjolras she got clean and now attended AA meetings. In may they had gotten married in a small ceremony at city hall, no big hoopla, fancy dresses or party and that was fine by her.

Cosette and Musichetta were happily together and while they still argued Cosette was not one for cheating anymore and decided perhaps monogamy did agree with her.

Much to Éponine's dismay her younger sister had taken quite the liking to Courfeyrac and were now dating and had been for the better part of seven months. Éponine tried to look past it and mostly was happy to be reunited with her siblings, even the now seventeen year old Gavroche was excited at the prospect of being an uncle in five months time.

Enjolras had gone back to law school and would soon be graduating and expected to take the Bar in New York to become a licensed lawyer. He had yet to completely reconcile with his father but his mother occasionally did visit and constantly fawned over Éponine.

Montparnasse had removed himself from their lives, while he still owned the building he did not come by to collect the rent personally anymore. Marius couldn't help but wonder if his cousin Adelaide had found out about Éponine and decided to keep him on a very short leash.

Marius was also doing quite well, he refused to return to Buzzline and had managed to get a paid internship with an actual news station. On the side he still worked on his urban documentaries and had even shown his first one "Proof Positive" at a local theater.

Marius turned his camera off and set it on the counter joined his friends, for once he needed to be a part of this life and not just the casual observer.


	10. Epilogue

May 15, 2014

"Today we have a indie film director Marius Pontmercy, a man who not long after his first project became something of a overnight success." The news played in the apartment in Queens where a large number of adults were gathered and talking in the kitchen. A fifteen year old boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes walked passed the television and paused. He recognized the filmmaker and it wasn't just because he was famous had directed a couple of his favorite indie films.

"Uncle Marius!" The boy called, "they've got you on television!"

A man in his early forties approached him, he shifted the glasses on the bridge of his nose, "Well I guess I am," he chuckled as he sat down on the couch.

"Which one is 'Proof Positive?'" The boy asked as he sat beside his uncle, "Have I seen that one yet?"

The interview was one Marius had gone in for about a week prior, and they wanted to know everything about his start, they even asked him about the friends that were featured in the film, it had been a long and extensive interview. Marius had never realized he had fans that wanted to know that much about his film, this was more than what he could have ever asked for all those years ago. Before he could respond they showed a clip from 'Proof Positive'. Specifically it was focused in on his main group of friends, but even more so on Éponine and Enjolras, Marius sighed.

"Mom and Dad were in that one?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Marius smiled, "yes, Jehan they were."

"I miss them," Jehan sighed.

"I know," Marius replied, the boy had lost both his parents at a young age, Éponine had died when he was nine and Enjolras when Jehan was twelve. He had since been living with his Aunt Azelma and Uncle Tony Courfeyrac, and his cousins Max and Sophie.

Marius could recall as clear as day how nervous Éponine was when she found out she was pregnant,fter all it had been as mistake. She did want children but was afraid of the idea that her child would be born with HIV, but she didn't want to get an abortion either. Enjolras let her make the decision on her own although he once confided in Marius that he had hoped to have a son.

It was fifteen years ago today that Jehan Andre Enjolras had been born, Éponine passed out not long after due to the strain on her body. Enjolras had been the first to hold his newborn son, Marius was happy to say he did have footage of that moment. In all his years, in cases he fought and won, for the people he stood up for... Never had seen Enjolras looked so proud as he did when he was holding Jehan.

"Could I ever see that movie?" Jehan turned to Marius.

"Of course," Marius smiled, "any time you would like."

"JEEEEHHAAAAN," A girl about thirteen came into the room, she looked exactly like her mother Cosette.

"What is it Noelle?" Jehan sighed.

Noelle Fantine Fauchelevent was Cosette and Musichetta's oldest daughter, she loved her cousin Jehan like a brother and had to keep her friends at off of him as he walked her home from middle school. Because just like his father Jehan was one of the most handsome boys in the neighborhood, and consequently was clueless when it came to handling girls.

"Auntie 'Zelma said they're bringing out your cake!" Noelle chirped happily, "and is fretting how she can't believe how big you've grown and that you are fifteen, and of soooooo handso-"

"Okay Noelle I get point," Jehan sighed, he almost forgotten that the whole point of everyone gathering was to celebrate his birthday.

"I guess no time like the present," Marius ruffled Jehan's curly blonde locks, "not everyday a young man turns fifteen, maybe after words we can watch the film."

"Really?" Jehan asked.

"Of course, I gave everyone a copy of it on DVD last year," Marius smiled, "unless your Auntie 'Zelma has lost it-"

"What were you saying about me?" A woman with short red hair entered, "Jehan, I sent Noelle to get you, why are you dawdling?"

Jehan got up from the couch and walked over to his Aunt, she stopped him to kiss him on the cheek before letting him pass, "Happy Birthday Jehan."

Jehan was then ushered to standing at the dining room table at the very head where a large chocolate cake sat on it with his name in fancy script. Everyone who had gathered was now around the table as they sang happy birthday as his uncle strummed on the guitar, while it made Jehan happy there was still a sense of emptiness. He wished that his parents could be there, and his Uncle Thomas too but they were all gone now. Sure he should be thankful of the rather extensive family that he still had but it didn't lessen the pain of losing people you loved.

When they finished singing his Aunt Azelma came to cut the cake giving him the first slice, everyone then went back to chatting with everyone else as Jehan picked at his cake.

"You know I think I've got something better than 'Proof Positive'," Marius walked over to Jehan.

"Really?" the young boy cocked his head.

"Have you ever seen any of the home movies your parents made?" Marius asked.

"No, I don't think so..." Jehan shook his head.

"Well I know that 'Zelma has them," Marius smiled, "your father gave them to her for safe keeping, but if you still want to see 'Proof Positive'..."

"That sounds great," Jehan nodded.

"Hey 'Zelma, where are those movies that Enjolras gave you?" Marius asked the red head.

"Somewhere next to the T.V I think," Azelma handed a piece of cake to Sophie, "why?"

"I was thinking about watching some of them with Jehan, would you mind?" Marius asked.

"No," Azelma replied, "go right ahead."

Marius searched around the television till he found the collection of videos, this was the closest thing he could do to help Jehan hold onto the memory of his parents. Selecting one he quickly reconnected the VCR player that sat covered in dust and popped in the tape, switching the channel the first thing they could see was Enjolras on the floor with a baby sporting a mop of strawberry blonde hair.

"You know I never thought of you being the daddy type," Éponine's voice came from off screen.

"And I never thought you as the mommy type," Enjolras replied as he tickled the bottoms of his son's feet.

"Hey, you weren't in labor for almost 10 hours, I don't want to hear it!" Éponine replied.

"You've got me there," Enjolras replied, "and that is one of the many reasons I know not to mess with you."

"Damn straight," Éponine laughed.

"Hey, don't swear around my son," Enjolras turned to face the camera.

The film then cut to a completely different scene, in it was of Éponine carrying Jehan on her hip as they walked through the park, she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that there was a camera on her. Jehan appeared to be almost two years old in this clip.

"You know Jehan loved flowers," Éponine smiled as talked, "I bet you will too... Jehan found beauty in everything, you would have liked him, and he would have adored you."

The scene continued a little longer as Éponine continued to talk and walk until she finally noticed he camera, "Alex, did you just film all that?" the twenty something year old dancer's face flushed red, "that was private between me and Jehan."

"Sorry," Enjolras laughed, "You two just looked so cute together-"

"Daddy!" Jehan cried out happily, "Daddy hold me!"

"I'm coming little man," Enjolras replied, "how are we going to do this..."

"Simple," Éponine smiled, "I think I can put him down long enough to switch to me holding the camera, right baby?" she turned to her son.

The young Jehan seemed completely puzzled by the question and just called out "Daddy!" one more time, Éponine and Enjolras laughed and the clip ended there.

Marius looked over at Jehan who seemed to be tearing up as he watched these memories he could not recall pass by on the screen in front of him.

Noelle, her sister Katie, and Sophie wandered into the room, "Whatcha' guys watchin-"

Jehan hushed Noelle as she came to sit beside her favorite cousin.

"Is that Auntie Éponine?" Noelle cocked her head.

"That's Jehan's mommy isn't it?" asked Katie who was only seven years old.

"Uh huh," Noelle nodded, "and that's uncle Alex," she pointed at the blonde man that Jehan bore a striking resemblance to.

They watched through more tapes and through each one Jehan slowly grew up, there was video of him on his elementary school baseball team and you could see his mother cheering proudly in the crowd. But, soon enough Éponine vanished from the tapes as Jehan grew older, then it was just him and his father.

It was close to midnight, everyone had now gathered in the living room as Marius picked up one more tape that had no markings as to a date or location, part of him even wondered if the tape would actually have anything on it. Putting it in the VCR player he hoped that it was not blank, the screen was fuzzy for few seconds and then the picture became clear. It was Éponine sitting right in front of the camera, she adjusted her position and pushed her long brown hair from her face and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Jehan," Éponine smiled, "I can't believe how quickly you've grown," she let out a laugh. "To think one more year and my baby will be a whole ten years old..." Éponine exhaled, "I want to tell you how proud you make me and daddy," her eyes seemed to be tearing up. "I want you to know..." she kept pausing as her voice started to break slightly, "that while there may come a point when daddy and I aren't always going to be here for you we love you so very much baby."

Jehan appeared to be crying slightly as he watched his mother give a birthday greeting from six years ago.

"You may not understand why we have to go," Éponine paused, "and it won't seem fair," she continued "but I want you to never forget us, we always love you, and we always will..." she inhaled slowly. "I have to stop filming because it sounds like daddy has finished taking you out for a day on the boardwalk, happy birthday buddy!" she then blew a kiss as the film ended.

Jehan rubbed his eyes, while he was happy to see the film that last one made him miss his mother and father all the more.

"I know it's late," Marius put a hand on Jehan's shoulder, "but maybe it's about time we told you about how your parents met."

Jehan smiled, "Alright."

While everyone else departed and Azelma sent Max and Sophie to bed Marius began to tell the story that began on Christmas Eve eighteen years ago. His Uncle Tony soon joined them providing his own insight to the tale being told as they reminisced about their friends. Jehan's face lit up in delight as heard the stories begin shared with him about his mother, father, aunts and uncles. He tried to lock each and every detail away hoping that he would never forget how it was possible that a year could change everything.


End file.
